


The Girl From Zepton - Adopted by Sanvers

by sanversrulez



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adopted, Adopted By Sanvers, Adoption, Aliens, F/F, Fanfiction, Sanvers - Freeform, Superman - Freeform, alien - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanversrulez/pseuds/sanversrulez
Summary: (I OWN NON OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE PLANET ZEPTON AND THE MAIN CHARACTER)Harlow Zep-Zarow is the princess of the planet Zepton. Her parents died at a very young age and she's lived with her aunt ever since. When the people starts to turn against her aunt Zida she sees no other way than to send away Harlow to another planet to keep her safe.As she lands on the ground in her ship the first to the ship is the DEO. And amongst them is Alex Danvers, top agent at the DEO and Maggie Sawyer, a crime investigator at National City Police Department.





	1. Chapter 1

"Harlow! Wake up!" Was the first thing aunt Zida said as she hurriedly ran inside Harlows room in the middle of the night. Harlow sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes with confusion.

"Aunt Zida, what's going on?" Harlow asked tiredly as she tried to adjust to the bright lamp Zida just turned on. "We have to go now." Zida said in a rushed and worried voice.

Harlow looked at her in confusion, she's never seen her aunt like this. She was showing so many mixed emotions, but the one that Harlow could sense the most was fear. Sure, she'd seen her a bit stressed before, but nothing like this.

"Where? Where do we have to go?" Harlow asked getting out of bed, looking at her aunt worriedly as she collected some clothes and handed it to her.

"Here, put this on. Quickly." She said in a rush and walked over to the window. Harlow could hear faint screams and people yelling from the outside. Harlow swiftly ran over to the window to see people attacking the guards and trying to get inside the tower. "Zida, w-what are they doing? Why are they attacking the guards?" Harlow asked scared "I don't have time to explain Harlow, put your clothes on. We have to get you to safety." Zida said and Harlow didn't question her and just put on her clothes.

A black bodysuit with the planets logo on. A Z in a circle. 

"Come on!" Zida said and grabbed Harlows hand as they rushed inside the elevator that would take them to the top of the building. "Aunt Zida, please tell me what's going on." Harlow asked once again. 

"The people are turning against us Harlow." Zida said looking Harlow right in her eyes. "But why?" Harlow asked confused not understanding why the people of Zepton would turn against them.

"Because I made some bad choices Harlow, some really bad choices which made the people turn against us." Zida explained "what bad choices, what did you do?" Harlow asked.

She was scared, she was so scared. What could her aunt Zida possibly have done to make the people turn against her. She didn't understand. 

"I'm sorry, I don't have time to explain." Zida said as the doors opened. "A ship? We're not gonna-" Harlow asked but Zida interrupted her. "I'm not going, but you are." Zida said and Harlow eyes widened.

"Where? And why me? Why aren't you coming with me." Harlow asked desperately needing an answer. "There's only one spot in that rocket, only one can go. I have to keep you safe, and this is the only way. You're going to earth Harlow." Zida said and Harlow nervously looked at the ship.

Zida pushed a button and the ship opened, "get in." Zida said motioning for Harlow to get in the seat. Harlow quickly got in and Zida grabbed her hands. "I love you Harlow, always remember that." Zida said and gave Harlow a tight hug. "I love you too aunt Zida." Harlow said hugging her back as the tears streamed down her face.

Zida pressed the same button again and the glass window closed, "goodbye." Zida said and they looked at each other one last time before the ship started and flew off into space.


	2. Chapter 2

"You will arrive at your destination in 20,5 hours." The program spoke up, grabbing Harlows attention. It's been hours and she'd been crying ever since she said goodbye to Zida. Everything was happening so fast that she couldn't keep up. A couple of hours ago she was sound asleep in her bed, and now she may never see her aunt or her planet ever again.

Harlow looked at the screen as the computer programmed woman spoke again. "Your destination is Earth, for more information about this place, please tap the screen." The computer said and Harlow reached out for the screen and carefully tapped it. A page popped up and the computer programmed woman started speaking again.

"Earth. 7.5 billion people. 195 different countries. Main language of the world is English who everyone uses to communicate with each other even if they speak different languages." The woman spoke up. Different countries, what's that?

"Ask questions for more information." The woman said and Harlow instantly cleared her throat and spoke up. "What is this thing they call countries?" Harlow asked. "A country is a region that is identified as a distinct national entity in political geography. In the different countries people often speak different languages. For a long time there has been war and conflicts between different countries." The woman spoke up. 

"Who's the king and queen of this world?" Harlow asked, "there is no specific king or queen who rules the world. But there are presidents and politicians in each country who together with the people's vote rule the different countries." The woman said. Harlow arched her eyebrow, this was all so confusing.

What kind of planet was this?

(A/N I'm not good with all these politics and stuff so if I explained something wrong, don't judge me.)

Harlow decided that it was enough of Earth information in one day. Too much had happened and she felt more tired than she'd ever been. She leaned back and looked out the window to see nothing but the far off planets. She closed her eyes thinking about all the good times she had with her aunt when she was younger and slowly she fell into a deep sleep.

 

Meanwhile on earth...

 

"Happy birthday!!" Maggie said waking Alex up from her dreamy slumber, she slowly opened her eyes to see Maggie coming over with a tray of breakfast. She looked at Maggie and smiled softly, "I told you not to make a big deal out of this." Alex said. Her birthday was just a reminder that she was getting older, which she did not want.

"Babe, we've been together for 4 years now, you should know by now that I will never not be extravagant on your birthday." Maggie said and Alex chuckled, "I guess so. But I'm just getting old, that's nothing I wanna celebrate." Alex said leaning against her pillow.

"Alex, you're 33. You're not old. You've got plenty of years left until you're 40. Look at me, I've only got 4 years, you got 7." Maggie said nudging Alex's shoulder. "Now eat your breakfast I have a couple of surprises waiting for you." Maggie said and headed towards the bathroom and taking her shirt off on the way.

Alex gulped, she'd never get tired of seeing her girlfriends hot body. Especially her back muscles. Maggie turned around a winked before stepping inside the bathroom to take a shower. "God damn it Maggie, you can't do that to me." Alex said with a slight groan.

Maggie popped her head out from the bathroom door, "I just did." She said and flashed Alex one of her famous dimply smiles that always had her heart melting. God, this woman!

She looked over at her breakfast eyeing it for a few seconds before deciding that breakfast could wait. She got up and and walked over to the bathroom to see Maggie getting undressed. "Mind if I join you?" Alex asked and Maggie turned around. "I'm just that good." Maggie said and Alex slapped her arm as Maggie laughed.

Alex instantly pulled in Maggie for a deep kiss that turned into half an hour shower sex.

After they'd gotten dressed Maggie went to get the presents. "Maggie? what the?" Alex said as Maggie carried inside what seemed to be more presents than she could count. "Oh god, how much money did you spend on all this?" Alex asked as Maggie placed all the presents on the bed. "That I'm not gonna tell you, you never tell people the price of stuff when you buy them presents." Maggie said with a slight chuckle.

"Now, which one do you want to open first?" Maggie asked and Alex looked at all the presents, "um...well. The big one!" Alex said and Maggie laughed "you're like a child, always choosing the big ones first." Maggie said and Alex chuckled. She opened the present to see a light blue box. She opened it to reveal a gun of some sort. "You're gonna love this one. I had Winn make it for you. You're gonna love it even more than your other one, trust me." Maggie said "awesome!" Alex said and looked at her girlfriend with a cheeky smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Harlow woke up by a loud beeping noise, "arriving on earth in less than 2 minutes. Embrace for impact!" The woman said and Harlow instantly looked out the window to see a blue and green planet. 

"Pull your knees up and lower your head so you're sat in a fetal position. This will make it safer during the landing." The computer controlled woman said and Harlow instantly did what she suggested.

She felt as the rocket sped up and it started to get some slight turbulence. Before she knew it the rocket hit the ground and everything turned black.

Meanwhile at the DEO...

"Supergirl, there's a report that 2 trucks loaded with TNT are on the way to the center of National City. You gotta stop them before they reach the city." Alex said and Supergirl flew off as fast as she could to prevent the two suspected alien terrorists from blowing up the city.

"Alex, there's a rocket ship coming straight towards National City. If my calculations are right it should land somewhere just outside Bruce's Farm." Winn said "Okay everyone, we need 2 units at Bruce's Farm as quick as possible." Alex yelled and everyone started rushing towards the exit to get in the cars and helicopters to get there as quickly as possible. Alex quickly put on some protection gear and swiftly called Maggie. 

"Hey birthday girl, what's up?" Maggie asked "there's a ship that's about to land just outside Bruce's farm in less than a minute. You in?" Alex asked "hell yeah. I'll meet you there." Maggie said and they quickly hung up.

Alex rushed up to the helicopter roof and got in one of them. The helicopter lifted off the roof and flew towards the location where the ship would land. Alex looked out the window to see the rocket ship flying through the sky. She saw it landing and smoke clouds started coming from the ship.

They were just above the ship and Alex connected herself to the zipline and swiftly but carefully went down. As her feet touched the ground she quickly detached herself from the rope and ran over to the ship. It had a symbol on the side of the ship, a Z in a round circle. "Jo'nn, the ship. It has a symbol on it. It has a Z with a round circle around it. Do you know what planet that's from?" Alex asked via the headset on her ear.

"Sounds like the planet Zepton." Jo'nn said, Alex walked towards the front of the ship. Inside was a young girl with blonde shoulder length hair. She didn't look to be older than 13 and she was all alone. Just then she heard the sirens and she turned around knowing it was Maggie. She stepped out of the car and jogged over to where Alex was standing.

"Hi, so, what do we got?" Maggie asked "it's a girl. Doesn't seem to be older than 13." Alex replied and they both looked through the glass. All of the sudden the glass opened and revealed a clearer look of the young girl who was dressed in a black bodysuit with the same logo as on the ship.

"Jo'nn said it's the logo of the planet Zepton. I've heard their a lot like us, they don't have any specific appearances or anything." Alex said and Maggie nodded.

Maggie placed two fingers on the girls neck to check her pulse, "she's alive." Maggie said, "everyone. You can lower your weapons. It's not a threat." Alex spoke out and the other agents lowered their guns. "Jo'nn, we're bringing her in." Alex said.

"Poor thing, I wonder why she came here all alone?" Maggie said carefully grabbing the girls hand. "Yeah, hopefully she will tell us more when she wakes up." Alex said carefully picked up the young girl. She placed her on a stretcher in one of the DEO ambulances. "I'll meet you at the department." Maggie said and Alex nodded and gave her a quick kiss before getting in the ambulance with the girl.


	4. Chapter 4

She could hear faint voices, 3 women were speaking. "Do you think her planet was destroyed just as mine was?" A woman said, "I don't know, we have to wait and see until she wakes up. It could take time to get information out of her, for all we know she might even speak English." Another woman said.

Harlow slowly opened her eyes and she instantly blinked trying to adjust to the light in the room. She turned her head and saw the three women standing in the corner of the room talking. One had brown/reddish short hair and was the tallest of the group. Then there was one who had long blonde hair, she was wearing some kind of suit with a cape and had a symbol on it. Harlow was sure she recognized the symbol, but she just couldn't put a finger on where it was from.

The last woman was quite short and had brown medium length hair. Harlow coughed slightly and the three women turned their heads and looked at Harlow.

"I'm gonna head home, text me with some updates later." The blonde woman with the suit and cape said, so many thought was running through Harlows head. Who were these people? And how did she get here? Was she safe?

The two women walked over to Harlow carefully and Harlow instantly tensed and sat up and got out of bed and backed up towards the walk. "It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you." The shorter woman said calmly and Harlow relaxed.

"My name is Maggie and this is Alex." Maggie said and showed very clearly with her hands what she was trying to say not knowing if Harlow spoke the language or not. But she did. Her aunt taught her English at a very young age, Harlow had never thought it would actually come in handy, but apparently she was wrong.

"What is your name?" Maggie asked signing with her hands to try and make Harlow understand. Harlow couldn't help but laugh slightly at Maggie who looked quite ridiculous doing those hand motions. They instantly looked at Harlow with surprising looks as laughed. "I'm sorry, you just looked so funny trying to get me to understand what you were saying." Harlow said quietly as she looked down at the floor.

"So you do understand us?" Alex asked and Harlow nodded slowly, still looking down at the floor, a little scared to look the two women in the eye. "What's your name?" Alex asked and Harlow shyly looked up at her "Harlow." She whispered just high enough for them to hear her. "Harlow, do you know what planet you are on Harlow?" Alex asked "Earth." Harlow replied. "Okay. As I said before, my name is Alex. I'm an agent at Department of Extranormal Operations, or as we call it. DEO. This is Maggie. She's a crime investigator at National City Police Department." Alex explained.

Harlow had now idea what Alex mean by agent, but she did know what a crime investigator was which means she must be in trouble if she's here. "I-I-I didn't do anything wrong. My aunt, s-she sent me to earth b-because she wanted me to s-survive." Harlow stuttered now a little bit scared.

"No no, sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong. We took you in to help you. DEO specializes in any alien related stuff. Why don't you sit down and tell us more of what happened. We're only here to help." Alex said and gestured towards the bed. Harlow nodded and slowly walked over and sat down on the bed. 

"Well, so my aunt didn't tell me a lot because we were in a rush and she wanted to get me to safety as quick as possible. All she said was that she had made some wrong decisions as a leader that had made our people turn against us. They were all attacking the guards, and in a matter of seconds they would've been inside the tower. And so my aunt, Zida, decided to send me down to earth. But there was only one ship, so she couldn't come with me, and now I might never see her again." Harlow said as she felt her eyes get watery. 

"Where are your parents?" Maggie asked looking at Harlow with a sad look on her face, "they....they died. I was only 3 at the time. I don't really remember them." Harlow said quietly fumbling with her hands. "I'm sorry." Maggie said and Harlow looked up slowly "it's okay." She said and gave them both a weak smile.

"How about we talk more about this a little bit later. You must be really hungry. Would you like something to eat?" Alex asked and Harlow nodded "great, I know something that everyone loves and I'm pretty sure you're going to love it too. It's called pizza." Alex said and got up. "I'll be back in half an hour, or do you guys tell time differently than we do?" Alex asked "no, uh, we tell time the same." Harlow said and Alex smiled and nodded before stepping outside. "I'm gonna let you rest a little bit, okay. I'll be right outside if you want something okay?" Maggie said and Harlow nodded.

This people were all really nice, but what still worried her was, what was going to happen to her?


	5. Chapter 5

Harlow laid awake in the bed, trying to go to sleep but failed miserably. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't bring herself to relax. She was scared, she was worried and she had no idea what was about to happen to her. She was on a whole different planet, with different living scenarios, different laws. She had no one, she was all alone.

Sure, these people seemed nice, but she barely knew them. For all she knew they could be lying about everything they said. They might start doing tests and experiments on her. They might not want to help her at all. She was from a whole different planet after all.

She felt her body starting to shake slightly, she looked at Maggie who was standing outside and talking to another agent. She had to get out of here, but she had no idea how she would do it without being caught. She carefully got out of the bed and slowly made her way over to the door. She just had to make a run for it, that was the only way.

She took a few seconds and waited for the best moment to escape, when Maggie looked away and the hallway was clear she opened the door swiftly and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. "Hey! The alien has escaped" one of the agents yelled and Maggie instantly turned around to see Harlow running towards the exit.

"Harlow!" Maggie yelled and started running after her, a couple of other DEO agent ran up in front of Harlow and she started to panic. She didn't know what to do, and before her brain had any time to react her fist collided with one of the men. The agent flew back into the wall and Harlow looked at him frightened and then back at her hand.

What was happening? How did she do that? At home she could barely win over her aunt in arm wrestling, but now she can punch a guy so badly that he flies into a wall. Harlow felt herself tear up, she just hurt a man. She didn't mean to, she really didn't.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, I-I..." Harlow didn't know what to say so she quickly sprinted past the other guy and ran out of the building as fast as she could. She could hear Maggie's voice yelling at her from behind, but she didn't stop. She didn't trust her or that other woman, Alex. She didn't trust anyone. She had to get away, somewhere safe, some place where no one could be able to find her.

*

"Damn it." Maggie muttered and quickly called Alex, "hey Mags, what's up?" Alex asked "Alex, she escaped. And she has has powers just like Kara, or at least super strength from what I saw." Maggie explained. "Okay, I'll call Kara, she'll be able to help us find her faster. Talk to Winn and ask him to look into all the security cameras around national city." Alex said "okay. I'll see you soon." Maggie said and hung up before walking over to Winn.

"Winn, I need you to look at all the security cameras around National City and see if you can find Harlow." Maggie said and Winn nodded and instantly hacked inside the computer system and started looking through all the cameras.

"There! I found her, she's at 435th west street." Winn said and Maggie nodded and ran outside and got in her car. "Kara, she's at 435th west street." Maggie said into her phone, "got it." Kara said and flew off.

She put on the sirens so she could get through the traffic faster, in less than a couple of minutes she was at the location and she could see Kara flying after Harlow. 

*

Harlow tried to run as fast as she could, but the woman in the suit and cape has already manage to fly in front of her. "Please, let me go. I just wanna go home." Harlow said with a shaky voice, "I know. When I first arrived at earth I did too, trust me. But we are here to help you. So you have to stop running." The woman said. But Harlow still couldn't trust her. It would take more than that to convince her that they were the good guys.

"No, I'm sorry." Harlow said and turned around to run but the woman had a grip on her before she had a chance to get away. She carefully tackled Harlow to the ground, careful not to hurt her. "Please, let me go." Harlow cried as she tried to fight loose. Just then she felt another hand on her shoulder and somehow, she instantly felt calmer. Not much, but just a little bit.

"It's okay Kara, you can let go." The woman said and Harlow looked up to see Maggie. Maggie carefully took a hold of Harlows wrists and held them behind her back until she calmed down. "Harlow, I really don't want to hold you like this, but you have to calm down. You have to trust me. We won't hurt you." Maggie said with a calming voice.

Harlow knew she could easily get out of Maggie's grip, but somehow she let herself calm down. And she let herself cry. Maggie released her grip and instantly pulled Harlow in for a hug. "It's okay, you're okay. Everything is gonna be alright." Maggie said as she stroke Harlows hair softly.

Harlow felt herself get calmer, she still wasn't a 100% sure she could trust these people, but what else was there to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Feel free to either comment some future ideas for the story or send them at my tumblr @sanvers13 :)

"Hi, yeah I found her meet me at the DEO." Maggie says over the phone and Alex nods feeling less worried than before. She had no idea why Harlow had ran, but she guessed it was because she was scared. Kara had done the same thing when she first arrived at earth.

She didn't know her or Maggie or anyone on this planet after all. She wasn't really surprised that Harlow didn't trust them yet.

She parked the car and grabbed the now cold pizza and walked inside the DEO. "Hey, how's she doing?" Alex asked as she approached Maggie. "She's fine. Or well, as fine as a young girl can be after what has happened to her. She was scared, that's why she ran away. Poor thing is scared to trust us or anyone. Kara is in there talking to Harlow right now. I thought maybe since she's an alien she can assure Harlow that we're not a threat and that we only want to help her." Maggie said and Alex nodded understanding.

Alex looked through the glass to see Harlow talking to Kara, and a small smile appeared on Harlow's face. It was that kind of smile that could light up a whole town, even though it was still just the tiniest and just barely visible smile.

*

"Hi." Kara said stepping inside the recovery room. "Hi." Harlow said looking down at her hands not really knowing what else to say. "As you know, I'm Kara. And I know you're really scared right now and I understand that's why you ran away. But I promise you, you can trust us. I'm an alien too. I came here when I was 12 and this lovely family took me in. And Alex, who you met before, is my adoptive sister. At first, I didn't trust anyone either so I understand how you must feel. But I'm an alien too, just as you. I'm from krypton." Kara said and Harlow looked up, feeling a little bit less scared.

She looked at the logo on her chest, she knew she recognized it. It was the logo of Krypton. Her aunt had taught her all she knew about all the different planets when she was younger.

"Trust me, there's nothing to fear here. And also the food here is the best thing ever!" Kara said being her normal food enthusiastic self. Harlow smiled slightly, but just enough for Kara to see who then smiled back.

"Also, my sister is the best person on this entire planet, you couldn't be safer with me, and I'm Supergirl." Kara said and Harlow tilted her head confused "Supergirl, I thought your name was Kara?" Harlow asked. "Oh, well yeah, it is. But because I get powers from the yellow sun I can use them to save other people and so that's kinda my stage name, Supergirl." Kara explained.

"Is that why I could so easily punch that guy, because I get powers from the yellow sun too?" Harlow asked a bit scared of what she could do "yes. But don't worry, me, Alex and Maggie are going to help you control them. And I will ask Winn, one of my best friends to make you a couple of glasses to wear so the surroundings doesn't seem as loud and intense." Kara said and Harlow smiled.

"Thanks. Um, do you think I could talk to Maggie and Alex, I want to apologize for being so much trouble." Harlow said and Kara smiled "of course, and don't worry. That was nothing. You should see what usually happens around here on a daily basis." Kara said laughing slightly and Harlow smiled having no idea what Kara was talking about.

Kara walked outside and soon Maggie and Alex stepped inside, "I'm sorry, for running away. I...I was just.....I was scared. Everything I had is gone, and I'm on this far off planet where I know no one. And I'm just, I'm really scared." Harlow said getting choked up. She didn't want to cry, not again. She didn't want to get seen as weak, but her body did otherwise and let the tears fall.

"Ooh sweetie." Alex said and instantly put the pizza box down and placed her arm around the young girl. "I know things must be so, so hard for you right now. I can't even imagine how you must be feeling. But I promise you, you will be safe with me and Maggie. We're gonna make sure to find you an amazing foster family who will take great care of you." Alex said.

"What's a foster family?" Harlow asked confused "it's a family who will take you in, take care you as if you were their own child. Maybe even adopt you." Alex explained and Harlow nodded. "B-But, I'm an alien. I'm different. They might hate me." Harlow said not really liking this idea of having a foster family.

"No, they won't. We're gonna make sure to find you a family that will accept you just as you are." Maggie said and Harlow nodded. "But where will I stay, until you find me a foster family?" Harlow asked "well....uh...." Alex started and looked over at Maggie.

She could stay at the DEO, but she didn't have the heart to leave her here with some other stranger to look after her. Alex looked at Maggie with a questioning look and Maggie nodded understanding what Alex was trying to tell her.

"You're gonna stay with us." Maggie said smiling showing off her dimples, "are you guys sure? I don't want to be any more trouble than I already am." Harlow said and the couple smiled. "Don't worry, it's totally fine." Maggie said and Harlow nodded "o-ok, thanks." Harlow said looking down at her hands once again.

"Hey, everything is going to be just fine. Don't worry." Alex said and placed a reassuring hand on Harlows shoulder. "Now, would you like to try some pizza. It's cold but I'll just get Kara to heat it up for us." Alex said and grabbed the pizza box, "Kara, we could need a hand in here." Alex yelled and Kara came flying in "can you heat this up please?." Alex asked and Kara heated it up with her laser sight. "Oh Rao!" Harlow said in amazement.


	7. Chapter 7

"Right, before we go home I should probably tell you that me and Maggie are a couple, so that's why we live together. Do you know what a couple is?" Alex asked and Harlow nodded "yeah, we call it the same thing on our planet." Harlow answered. "Okay, good. On our earth when a lady loves a lady, well, some people don't really support that and I don't know if ladies loving ladies is a thing on your planet so I just wanted to explain that." Alex explained and Harlow nodded.

"Don't worry, on our planet it's totally normal and everyone accepts it." Harlow said with a smile and Alex let out a big breath that she didn't know she was holding in.

*

Alex turned the key to her and Maggie's apartment that the two of them had just moved into a year earlier. It was a 3 bedroom apartment just a block from Kara's apartment.

"Welcome home." Alex said and opened the door for Harlow who hesitated slightly before stepping inside. She looked around and admired the woodwork on the beam. "Wow. This is so pretty." Harlow said stroking her finger over the dark wooden dining table.

Decades ago the rulers of Zepton had decided not to chop down anymore of the trees since there wasn't many left. So there wasn't much wooden work on her planet. "Mjau", she looked down and there stood a weird creatures with four legs and hair all over its body. Harlow screamed and instantly ran to hide behind Maggie.

What the hell was that thing? She thought as she clutched on to Maggie's hand scared to death. They both laughed slightly and Alex picked up the little creature. "It's okay, he's not dangerous." Maggie said placing a reassuring hand on Harlows back.

"What is he?" Harlow asked now a little less scared, "it's a cat." Alex said and cuddled the four legged creature. "What's a cat?" Harlow asked confused "well, on earth we have them as pets. Like a little companion that we live with." Alex said "does it speak?" Harlow asked as if it was a thing rather than an actual living thing.

"No, at least not our language. You wanna hold him?" Alex asked holding up the cat, "uh...um..ok....you promise he's not dangerous?" Harlow asked "I promise." Alex said with a slight chuckle and handed her the cat.

The cat started licking Harlows chin and Harlow giggled and the ticklish sensation. "What's that sound he's making?" Harlow asked "he's purring, that means he likes you." Maggie said and petted the cat. "Does he have a name?" Harlow asked "not yet, we actually just adopted him from a shelter just the other day. You can name him if you want." Maggie said and Harlow looked up at her excitedly.

"Really? I get to name him?" She asked and they both nodded, "well, your name shall be Cosmo I think. Yeah, Cosmo fits you." Harlow said and hugged the cat, very carefully knowing she was stronger now because of the yellow sun.

"I like that name." Alex said and Harlow smiled, she was actually starting to like this planet.

"Now, do you wanna see your room?" Alex asked and Harlow nodded and followed both Alex and Maggie to her room whilst still holding Cosmo in her arms. Maggie opened the door to the room and Harlow stepped inside. The room was quite big, not as big as her room back home, but enough to make it feel a little bit like home.

"It's perfect" thank you for letting me stay here." Harlow said and carefully placed Cosmo on the big double bed. "No need to thank us." Alex said and Harlow smiled and sat down on the bed. "Um...I...I don't wanna sound rude or anything but eh....I don't have any other clothes than the bodysuit I'm wearing at the moment." Harlow said in a whisper "oh right, how about we go shopping all three of us. And we can get to know each other a little bit more." Alex said.

"Shopping?" Harlow asked confused "buying stuff." Alex explained and Harlow nodded now understanding. She had been taught English and was of course speaking fluently, but some words were still really confusing.

"But before we, you might have to barrow some clothes from us. Maggie is quite tiny, she probably has something that would be a close fit." Alex said and Maggie rolled her eyes "stop saying I'm tiny, I'm not tiny." Maggie said holding her hand up in annoyance and walked out the room. "She's really sensitive about her shortness." Alex said laughing and Harlow giggled. 

*

"How about this one?" Maggie asked holding up a button down shirt, Harlow bit her lip slightly, "not to be rude but....nah." Harlow said and Alex laughed "she's obsessed with her button downs." Alex said and looked at Maggie who placed the shirt back. "I feel offended." Maggie joked and they all laughed.

"I like this one." Harlow said and held up a grey t-shit where it said New York in the upper left corner in white cursive letters. "I think that shirt will look great on you. Go try it on." Alex said and Harlow raised an eyebrow in confusion "here?" She asked confused "no no!" Alex laughed "in the dressing room." Alex said laughing slightly and Harlow blushed awkwardly.

She knew she had to get used to doing more mistakes like this in the future, there were so many new things to discover and it would not be easy.

Harlow tried the shirt on and looked herself in the mirror, she smiled, this shirt was perfect. "Does it fit?" Maggie asked on the other side of the door "yeah, I love it." Harlow said and changed back into her other shirt.

"Are there anything more you'd like, choose as many clothes as you'd like, don't worry about the cost." Alex said and Harlow nodded. They walked around in a few more different stores and had bought a good bunch of clothes by the end of the shopping trip.

"Oh, let's head in here." Maggie said and dragged them towards a store with an apple with a bite on. "What's this store?" Harlow asked "this is the Apple Store, they sell everything from laptops to phones to drones." Maggie explained "what's a laptop? Is it like a database with all information, cause we have that on Zepton." Harlow said.

"Yeah, kinda, you can do lots of different thing on it, go online, have social media accounts, watch movies, play games, you'll learn it all in time." Maggie says and Harlow nodded. "Okay, so first of all, we have to get you a phone. You do have phones on Zepton right?" Maggie asked "yeah, but we usually called them connectors. Some people in other regions called them phones, but where I lived we called them connectors." Harlow explained and Maggie nodded.

"You can pick which ever one you want. You'll need it so we can get in contact with you." Maggie said and Harlow nodded and looked at all the different iPhones. 

"I like this one." Harlow said and pointed at an iPhone 7 in rose gold. "Then that one it is." Maggie said and waved over a man who worked here and said that they wanted to buy the phone. "And then you also need a computer, it's a lot easier if you need to do schoolwork." Maggie said and Harlow nodded.

Whenever Maggie mentioned school Harlow felt herself get more and more nervous. She never went to school at home, she had always been homeschooled and so she had no idea how it all went down.

After their shopping trip they drove back home and Harlow placed all her new clothes in the drawer.

This was a whole new beginning, and she was persistent in doing the best of it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Harlow, you hungry?" Alex asked popping her head inside the room, "uh yeah, I just need to figure out how this computer thing works. This is a little bit confusing." Harlow chuckled. Alex laughed and sat down beside Harlow on the bed, "here, let me show you." Alex said and showed Harlow how to go on the internet, how to listen to music and all the different things she had to know.

"Okay, come on, Maggie is waiting." Alex said and got up, Harlow followed her into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs. "This looks really good." Harlow said licking her lips, she was starving. Today had been a really long day.

"Maggie is amazing at cooking, I on the other hand..." Alex said and Maggie laughed "don't ever eat anything she cooks." Maggie whispered "I heard that!" Alex said and they both laughed. "At least you try babe." Maggie says and Alex smiles. "You guys are adorable." Harlow said and they both laughed "we hear that, a lot. Especially from Kara." Alex said.

They sat there, talking for over an hour during dinner about everything from Harlows life at Zepton to Alex and Maggie's life on earth and stories from their childhood.

Harlow yawned and closed her eyes slightly, "you tired?" Maggie asked "nah, not really. Just a little bit." Harlow lied, she really was tired but she wanted to keep listening to Alex and Maggie's stories, she wanted to get to know them more.

"You sure?" Maggie asked and Harlow nodded, "yeah, totally sure. And besides, it's only 8." Harlow replied and both Alex and Maggie looked at her knowing she was lying but they let her stay up for a while longer anyway.

"How about we watch a movie, I know a great one!" Alex said "oh I love movies! We had that on my planet too!" Harlow replied and stood up excitedly and placed the dishes in the dishwasher before heading over to the sofa. "So, what are we watching?" Harlow asked "well, I was thinking frozen." Alex said and started Netflix. "No! We're not watching that movie again. Last time we watched it I had those songs on my head for weeks." Maggie said pointing at her with a warning finger.

"Oh but you don't have a choice." Alex teased and started the movie "oh god, why do I always let you get what you want." Maggie said and sat down on the sofa "because you love me." Alex replied and sat down, "that I do, Danvers." Maggie replied and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Do you wanna build a snowman, come on let's go and plaaaay!" Anna sang on the screen and Maggie's buried her head under a pillow, "I can't take this!" Maggie complained dramatically and both Alex and Harlow laughed.

Halfway through the movie Harlow felt her eyes starting to give in on her and she told herself she would only close them just for a couple of seconds, but before she knew it she was fast asleep on Alex's shoulder.

"I think she's asleep." Maggie whispered and Alex looked down at Harlow who looked so peaceful and relaxed as she slept. Alex placed a stray hair behind Harlows ear and smiled, "she's adorable." Alex said and Maggie smiled "she is." Maggie agreed. And for a split second Alex had the craziest thought, what if they adopted her? But Alex instantly shrugged the thought away. 

Alex carefully picked Harlow up in her arms, "I'm just gonna put her to bed, I'll be right back." Alex said and walked inside Harlows room and carefully tucked her in. Maggie came up behind her and slipped her arms around Alex's waist. "What are you thinking?" Maggie asked and Alex looked at her confused "what do you mean?" Alex asked.

"That face you're making, you make that every time there's something on your mind that's important but you're too scared to talk about it." Maggie said and stroked her arm soothingly. Alex sighed and nodded "yeah, you're right." Alex said and led Maggie into the living room closing Harlows bedroom door behind her.

"I just, I had this crazy idea..." Alex began and Maggie tilted her head "Alex, we fight aliens on a daily basis, crazy is our life." Maggie replied and Alex chuckled "I guess you're right about that." Alex said smiling.

"So, what is this crazy idea of yours?" Maggie asked "it's just....well...It's about Harlow....I know we just met her, like today, and this is like a really crazy idea but what if....could we....maybe...." Alex said trying to finish the sentence but she didn't know how to.

"Could we do what?" Maggie asked pretty sure she knew what Alex was thinking, she'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought of it too. "When my sister came to earth she had her cousin, someone she knew, but Harlow...she doesn't have anyone. And placing her with a family that doesn't know as much about aliens as we do, that might be too dangerous. She's different Maggie, and we know how to deal with that, but if we find her a family they might not know how to. She still has so much to learn, and she's so precious and sweet and I just feel like she's already apart of our family, even though she just met us today. It's like she was meant to be here, with us." Alex said and Maggie smiled and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips.

"I hear you, and you're right. We know more about aliens than anyone here, well except Kara. But I think it would be great if she stayed with us, and she wouldn't feel as alone since she's got Kara, someone of her own kind. I know myself how it is to be different towards everyone else." Maggie said referring to back when she lived in Nebraska.

Alex squeezed her hand slightly and smiled "so, are we really doing this?" Alex asked "yes. We're adopting Harlow." Maggie replied and Alex squealed a little bit too loud as she hugged Maggie and and kissed her passionately. Because seconds later Harlow ca,e inside the living room with a tired and confused expression.

"What's going on?" Harlow asked tiredly "oh nothing sweetie, I just realized saw online that my favorite pizza restaurant has opened just down the block. Sorry that I woke you." Alex lied, she didn't want to tell her anything about this yet until they'd fixed all the details first.

"Oh ok...." Harlow said slightly confused as to why that was so exciting "go back to bed sweetie, you've had a really long day." Alex said and kissed Harlows head before walking her to her bedroom.

"Goodnight." Alex said "goodnight, oh and Alex..." Harlow said "yeah?" Alex asked "thank you. For taking care of me." Harlow said and Alex smiled "anything for you sweetheart." She said and closed the door.

This was the moment a whole new chapter of their life started.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay so today you have to come with me to work since we haven't signed you up for a school to go to yet, and I don't want you to be home alone since you just arrived at earth." Alex explained during breakfast "that's cool, that'll give me some time to see what other powers I have." Harlow said and showed off her biceps.

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask Kara to take you under her wing today and she'll teach you how to handle your powers." Alex said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Okay, time to go, we're already a bit late." Maggie says and stands up and places the dishes in the dishwasher. As they walk outside Harlow instantly places her hands over her ears, the sound was too much. She could hear everything that came from every corner, she could do that yesterday too, but today was a lot worse.

Harlow started breathing quickly, on the verge of having a panic attack. It was all too much, she heard dogs bark, kids yelling, cars honking, everything. "Make it stop." Harlow whined and Maggie instantly picked her up as they rushed over to the car. They both knew what was going on, since the same thing had happened to Kara in the beginning.

"It's okay, you're okay, look at me. Breathe in...and out." Maggie said calmly and Harlow did what she said and felt herself calm down, the sounds were a little bit weaker now since they were inside the car. "I'm sorry, everything got too much. I-I could hear everything." Harlow said stroking away a couple of tears that had made its way down her cheeks.

"I know, it's okay. Same thing happened to Kara, but don't worry, Winn has fixed a couple of glasses for you that will make the sounds and everything else less intense. In time you'll learn how to control your hearing, it's just now in the beginning." Alex said reassuringly.

"You promise?" Harlow asked "I promise." Alex confirmed. "I have to get in my car now, but I'll see you after work." Maggie said and gave Harlow a quick hug and Alex a quick kiss before stepping out of the car.

"Come on, lets go." Alex said and patted Harlows back assuringly before getting in the drivers seat and starting the car. "You and Kara are going to have so much fun today! I'm gonna make a few calls later and find you a good school so you can start as soon as possible." Alex said and at that Harlow tensed even more.

"What will people think of me, that I'm an alien?" Harlow asked biting her nails like she always did when she was nervous, it was a really bad habit of hers.

"Yeah, um about that, you can't show your powers at school, or the fact that you're an alien. It's not safe." Alex explained and Harlow looked down at her hands nervously "why would it be dangerous? I mean, I know I'm different but..." Harlow asked really confused.

"It's not safe because....Well..." Alex started, she didn't want to tell Harlow about Cadmus right now, at least not until she feels more safe and at home on this planet. She couldn't know, not yet.

"Well it's not dangerous but...being different isn't always a thing that all people on this planet accepts. Some people are scared of things that are different and therefore they might be mean to you, and I just, I don't want that to happen to you." Alex explained, parts of what she said was true, she knew that herself. Since she came out as gay she's gotten a few nasty comments, and she knew there would be more to come.

"Yeah, um...I guess you're right." Harlow replied and looked out the window. She hated that she had to act like she was someone she wasn't, that she had to hide who she was to avoid getting bullied. 

"I'm sorry, it's just, the world can be a real nasty place and we just don't want you getting hurt. We love you just as you are, but there are some people out there who doesn't understand that you're just like us." Alex explained.

"I understand." Harlow replied and sighed, Alex didn't know what else to say, hopefully Harlows day would get better as soon as they got to the DEO.

"Hey guys! Are you ready to do some training?" Kara asked excitedly as Alex and Harlow entered the DEO building, "I sure am!" Harlow replied feeling a little less sad.

"Come on, let me show you to the training room." Kara said and placed an arm around her shoulder "take care of her. And try not to break too much stuff!" Alex warned as they walked away and Kara and Harlow laughed.

"Welcome to the DEO's training room, this room is specially designed for me and J'onn, our director of the DEO. It's been designed to hold a lot better since we can easily break stuff, since we're you know, aliens." Kara explained "Okay, so I thought we could test out and see what powers you have, super strength and superhearing we can already check off the list. I was thinking we'll try out and see if you have any more of the same powers as me, I'm thinking we could start with freeze breath." Kara said and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I'm gonna pour this out and you're gonna try to freeze it in mid air, ok?" Kara explained and Harlow nodded and got ready, "wait, how do I do it?" Harlow asked "you just blow, as hard as you can." Kara said and Harlow nodded. Kara poured the water out of the bottle and Harlow blowed as much as she could but nothing happened and the water splashed on the floor. "Oops." Harlow said with an apologetic look "it's okay, lets try heat vision now, just focus on this water bottle and stare at it as intensely as you can and try to melt it." Kara explained and Harlow nodded. 

She got in position and focused her sight on the water bottle, but nothing happened. "Guess you don't have heat vision either." Kara said Harlow sighed "hey, it's okay. We're from totally different planets, your body might not react to the yellow sun as strongly as mine does. Let's try X-ray vision next. Try looking through that door." Kara said and pointed towards a door in the corner of the room.

Harlow looked at the door, she focused and all of the sudden everything turned bluish/gray/white and she could see everything behind the door, it was mostly just cleaning stuff. "Oh Rao! I did it!" Harlow squealed excitedly as she jumped up and down and Kara laughed.

"Let's try flying now." Kara said "flying? Oh my god, do you think I'm gonna be able to do it?" Harlow asked "just believe in yourself and you can do anything." Kara said with a bright smile. Harlow smiled back and they walked outside to practice flying.

"Okay, so what I want you do do is to bend your legs slightly and then jump up, try to get as much boost as you can." Kara explained "like this." Kara said and showed Harlow who looked at Kara admiringly "oh man, I really hope I can do that." Harlow said and Kara smiled "now you try." Kara said and Harlow took a deep breath and bent her knees slightly.

She then pushed off as hard as she could and before she knew it she was flying, well at least for a couple of seconds before she lost control. "Kara! I don't know how to steer!" Harlow screamed. She covered her face as she flew straight inside the DEO building and shattering the glass and landing straight into a wall.

"Harlow!" Alex screamed worriedly as she saw Harlow, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a little tumble." Harlow said as Alex helped her up. "Kara, why the hell? You were suppose to be careful!" Alex complained as Kara came running up to them. "I'm sorry, I was, I just-" Kara said but Harlow interrupted her "it's not her fault, I just lost control, I didn't know how to steer and before I knew it I crashed into the building." Harlow said and Alex's face softened "okay, just, try to be a little bit more careful next time." Alex said and looked at both Kara and Harlow who nodded.

"And sorry about the window by the way." Harlow apologized biting her lip nervously "it's okay, you should see how many things that break here daily." Alex laughed and Harlow smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

"J'onn, I need to talk to you about Harlow." Alex said as Kara and Harlow had sprinted off excitedly to discover wether she had the same powers as Kara or not.

"What about?" He asked "well, you know...Yesterday me and Maggie spent the day with Harlow, we were out shopping for clothes and we watched Frozen and then she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder, and it was like everything else in this world didn't matter anymore. You understand what I mean?" Alex asked and J'onn nodded motioning her to keep going.

"Well, I just felt thing motherly instinct that I've never felt before, I mean, I've felt it with Kara, but not quite the same way. And Maggie being Maggie knew right away that there was something on my mind, and so we talked and we came to a conclusion that we wanted to adopt Harlow. There's no one who knows more about aliens than we do, and you know how the foster system is. There's no guarantee that she is gonna come to a good family. And since she's an alien it's gonna be even harder to find one. And I just....I feel like she belongs with us you know." Alex explained nervously.

"Alex, you know this is a really big responsibility right, you're bringing a child into your home, a child who has so much more to learn about this planet. It won't be easy." J'onn said and Alex nodded "I know, but me and Maggie, we've been talking about having kids but we never really knew when the time would be right, and now Harlow came into our lives and it feels like she was meant to be with us. So I need to know if that's okay with you, that we adopt her instead of some strangers?" Alex asked.

"Are you sure you and Detective Sawyer can handle it? A child is a lot to juggle, especially with your work schedules." J'onn said and Alex nodded "we're sure, and besides, we always have Kara, Winn or James to help us out in case we'd need it." Alex said and J'onn nodded with a smile on his face.

"I'm so proud of you Alex." He said and Alex smiled pulling him in for a hug, "thanks J'onn." Alex said hugging him tightly. J'onn had been like her second father ever since he saved her 8 years ago. He'd always been there for her. It had been 4 years since discovered that he was alive and with Cadmus, but after Supergirl saved the ship with aliens on they hadn't seen him. She was 99% sure that Lilian Luther held him hostage somewhere. They'd been trying to find their location for 4 years, but they never managed to find them. 

"When we've registered her in the system you'll have to sign some legal documents, I'm gonna get Winn to do that for you quickly and you should be able to sign the paperwork tomorrow." J'onn said and Alex smiled ecstatically. "Thanks J'onn!" Alex said and gave him one last hug before going back to work.

A little while later she heard the sound of a window being broken and she instantly grabbed for her gun before realizing that it was Harlow who had crash landed. "Harlow!" She screamed worriedly and ran up to the young girl who rubbed her head "I'm fine, I'm fine, just a little tumble." Harlow said as I helped her stand up. Of course she was alright, she was an alien after all.

"Kara, what the hell? You were suppose to be careful!" Alex yelled as Kara came running up to them. "I'm sorry, I was, I just-" Kara said but Harlow interrupted her "it's not her fault, I just lost control, I didn't know how to steer and before I knew it I crashed into the building." Harlow said and Alex's face softened "okay, just, try to be a little bit more careful next time." Alex said and looked at both Kara and Harlow who nodded.

"And sorry about the window by the way." Harlow apologized biting her lip nervously "it's okay, you should see how many things that break here daily." Alex laughed and Harlow smiled.

"Come on, let's go to the med bay, I just want to make sure that you didn't get any injuries." Alex said said and Harlow nodded and followed Alex to the med bay.

Alex looked to see if there was any visible bruises or cuts. There was a slight cut on her knee and then quite the big bruise on her back. "Well, I guess this means you're not bulletproof." Alex said and Harlow laughed "I guess not, is Kara?" Harlow asked curiously.

"Yes, she is. Hence why she has such perfect skin 24/7 and never gets any bruises." Alex said wishing she was bulletproof. That would really come in handy in her hand of work. Whilst we're here, would it be alright with you if I did a quick check up. And I should probably also give you the latest vaccine in case your not immune towards it." Alex said and Harlow nodded.

"Wait, vaccine, as in I have to get a shot?" Harlow asked with her eyes widened, "yeah, why?" Alex asked "uh..nothing." Harlow lied and gulped nervously. Alex smirked knowing she was lying, "you don't like needles, do you?" Alex asked and Harlow just bit her lip nervously.

"It'll be over in two seconds, don't worry." Alex said and sat down beside Harlow. "You ready?" She asked and Harlow nodded closing her eyes, Alex felt Harlow tense up. "Harlow, the more tense you are, the more it's going to hurt." Alex explained and Harlow nodded taking a deep breath and trying her best to relax.

Alex sticker the needle in her left arm, Harlow bit her lip as she felt the sting, but seconds later it was over and it didn't hurt anymore. "See, went faster than lightning." Alex said smiling and put a band aid on her arm. She took a couple of more tests and checked her height and weight and heart just to make sure she was fully healthy.

"There we go, all done!" Alex said and Harlow jumped off the bed, "I'm starving, any good places to eat nearby? Harlow asked "yeah, how about Pizzahut? They've got really good pizzas." Alex said and Harlow nodded "Pizza Hut it is!" Harlow said ecstatically.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm home!" Maggie yells from the hallway and Alex instantly goes to greet her. "So, how was work?" Alex asked as she took Maggie's jacket and hung it up. "It was the same old as always. Nothing new really. Did you talk to J'onn about Harlow?" Maggie asked and Alex nodded excitedly.

"Yes, we'll have to sign some papers tomorrow and then she's officially ours." Alex said and Maggie smiled that big dimply smile that always made Alex weak. "We're actually gonna do this?" Maggie asked and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, "yes, we are." Alex said feeling herself get a bit teary eyed.

"I love you, so much. I'm so excited for us to start this new chapter in our life's, I know we're not even married yet but it's been 4 years and I think we're ready for this." Maggie says and Alex leans in and places a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. "We are. And I love you too." Maggie says and Alex smiles.

"Where's Harlow btw?" Maggie asked "oh, she's in the shower. I'm thinking we'll tell her after she's showered." Alex said as they walked into the living room "sounds perfect." Maggie replied. They sat down on the sofa and turned on the tv whilst they waited for Harlow to finish showering.

"Hey guys, what are you watching?" Harlow asked skipping over to the sofa in her cute pjs with pugs all over them, "just some random tv show that's on tv. Com sit down, me and Maggie have something really important to talk to you about." Alex said and turned off the tv.

Harlow picked up Cosmo and sat down on the sofa, "what about?" She asked as she petted the cat. "Well, me and Maggie talked yesterday about you, and well, we don't want you to go to some family that has no clue about aliens, and so we thought that if you want, that we could adopt you." Maggie said said and placed a strand of hair behind Harlow ear.

"As in I'll live here forever, and you'll be like my parents?" Harlow asked "yeah, well, we don't have to be your parents if you don't want to. I know we could never replace your parents or your aunt." Maggie said and Harlow smiled. "No it's okay, I would love if you guys became my parents. I haven't had any for so long." Harlow said and both Maggie and Alex hugged Harlow. "We're gonna make sure to be the best parents we could ever be." Alex said and Harlow giggled.

"But what do I call you? Mom? And mom?" Harlow asked and they both laughed "you can call us whatever you feel comfortable with. And most children who has to moms usually call them mom or mama, but you can just call us by our names if you want." Maggie said and Harlow smiled "okay." She said.

"After Winn has registered you in the records you're going to have to start going to school since there's a law on that. We're gonna make sure to find the best school in National City." Alex mentioned. There it was again, school. She did not look forward to that, what if she wouldn't be able to control her powers? What if she doesn't get any friends?

Tons of different thoughts were rushing through her head until Maggie interrupted her thoughts, "hey, you ok?" She asked "uh yeah, sorry. Just a little nervous about going to a new school, on a new planet." Harlow chuckled. "You're gonna do fine." Alex reassured her.

"Come on. Let's cook some dinner." Alex said and they headed to the kitchen.

*  
"Goodbye Harlow." Aunt Zida said as Harlow cried, "no, I don't wanna go without you. Please." Harlow begged grabbing onto her aunts hand. "You have to. They're coming, you gotta go, now!" Aida said and the glass window of the pod closed between them. 

"No! Zida!" Harlow screamed as a crowd of people got through the guards and crowded around her aunt. "Zida!" Harlow screamed.  
\--  
Harlow woke up dripping with sweat and breathing heavy whilst tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Harlow, what's going on?" Maggie asked concerned running over to her side.

Harlow couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe, all she could think about was her aunt and had happened to to her. She didn't know if she was alive, if she was safe.

"Harlow, look at me. Breathe in and out. Follow my breathing okay." Maggie said as she held Harlow, "I-I can't." She spoke through ragged breathing "you can, just take slow deep breaths." Maggie said and Harlow tried to take deep breaths breathing in and out slowly.

"I-I-" Harlow said but Maggie interrupted her "shh, don't speak, just focus on your breathing sweetie." Maggie said gently rocking her in her arms. A couple of minutes later Harlow had calmed down and her breathing had gone back to normal. "You wanna tell me about it?" Maggie asked stroking her back soothingly.

"I was back on Zepton, in the pod and I was about to fly down to earth. Zida said goodbye and then a crowd of people started crowding around her and then I woke up. I don't even know if she's alive Maggie, I might never see her again." Harlow said and she felt herself start to cry again.

"Come here. It's all going to be okay, I promise." Maggie said hugging her tightly, "could you stay here, until I fall asleep?" Harlow asked and Maggie smiled "of course, move in." Maggie said and Harlow moved in and Maggie laid down beside her. Harlow rested her head Maggie's shoulder and Maggie stroked her hair soothingly until she finally fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex and Maggie woke up by the beeping sound of the fire alarm and they got instantly jumped out of bed in panic. When they stepped inside the kitchen they saw Harlow standing on a chair whipping a towel over the fire alarm trying to get it to turn off. 

"Harlow, what is going on in here?!" Alex asked a little but baffled at the sight, "ugh, I was trying to cook you guys breakfast, as a thank you for everything you've done for me. But I accidentally set off the fire alarm. I'm so sorry." Harlow said and jumped of the chair when the alarm stopped beeping.

Alex laughed and gave Harlow a heartwarming hug, "it's okay, it actually smells quite nice. Is that bacon I smell?" Alex asked and skipped over to the dining table. "Yep, I kinda had to look up how to cook everything on the internet, but it was worth it." Harlow explained and Maggie kissed the top of her head.

"That's so sweet of you to do. Was this your first time cooking?" Maggie asked as they got seated by the table, "no, I've cooked a few times at home before. Nothing major though." Harlow explained. "Well, for only cooking a few times before I have to say, this tastes amazing." Maggie said. "Thanks, I tried." Harlow giggled slightly.

"So we should probably start talking about what school you want to go to." Alex said and Harlow but her lip nervously, "what different schools are there?" Harlow asked not really knowing what the difference was between the schools. "Well, there's private schools, then there's public schools, then there's an all girls school. I'd say the best school for you would probably be a private school." Alex said and Harlow nodded.

"What's so good about a private school?" Harlow asked "well, they're usually a little bit more strict. They have a better education plan and it's not as messy as in some public schools." Alex explained. "Well, if that's what you think is the best choice, then I'll trust your judgement." Harlow answered with a slight nervous smile. "If they said that was the best choice, it had to be, it's not like she knew much about the schools here anyway.

"Great, I know a couple of schools around here that I think will be perfect for you." Alex said and Harlow smiled slightly. "Hey, it's gonna be great, I promise." Maggie assured her and Harlow nodded and took a deep breath. "I hope so." She said.

*

Later in the evening Maggie and Alex sat in the bed and looked through different school website to see which one would be the best one for her. "I like this one, it's close by, high education, it's not to big, only around 200 students." Maggie said as they came across "Sydney Jefferson Private School".

"I like this one too, I think it will be great." Alex smiled and gave Maggie a soft kiss, "I love you." Alex said and Maggie smiled "I love you too. Now let's fill in the application." Maggie said and they went to fill in the application with all the details.

*

"So what are we doing here?" Harlow asked as the three of them entered the DEO "we have a couple papers we have to sign, about adopting you and everything. And Winn just finished your glasses that are gonna make everything seem less intense." Maggie says and Harlow nods.

"Kara!" Harlow squeals as she sees the woman in her Supergirl costume, "hey kiddo! How are you?" Kara asked as she lifted her up in a big bear hug. "I'm great, Alex and Maggie are adopting me so I'm amazing!" Harlow says and Karas eyes widened. They hadn't told her that, "they are? That's amazing! Guess you'll have to start calling me aunt now huh?" Kara says and ruffles the girls hair.

"Hey Kara." Alex says giving her a hug "hey, um could I talk to you for a second, alone." Kara asked and Alex nodded, "hey I'll be right with you guys." Alex says and Maggie nods and takes Harlow to Winn to get her glasses.

"You couldn't at least have told me that you were adopting Harlow?" Kara yelled/whispered upset "I'm sorry Kara, a lot has been going on these past couple of days." Alex says with a sigh "you always tell me everything Alex, I honestly feel a little bit hurt that you didn't tell me about this. And are you sure you're ready for this? It's a big responsibility, especially an alien kid." Kara says.

"I'm sure, we both are. And I'm so sorry Kara, I haven't even told my mother yet....Shit! I haven't told our mom yet!" Alex says face palming herself in annoyance. "Oh she's gonna get so mad, shit shit shit shit!" Alex cursed, was this what it was like to have a panic attack, because she was 95% she was having one at the moment.

"Alex, calm down. Yes, she might be a little disappointed that you didn't talk to her about it, but she'll be proud, so proud of you, okay?" Kara says and Alex sighs "god I hope so." Alex says rubbing her eyes.

"Come on, let's go see how adorable Harlow is going to look in her new glasses." Kara says.

*

"Hey Winn!" Harlow says giving Winn a big hug, "hey kid, would you like to try on your new glasses?" He asks and Harlow nods excitedly "here you go." Winn says and hands her the glasses.

Harlow looks at them for a few seconds before putting them on, "how do I look?" Harlow asks turning around to face Maggie "you look beautiful, don't let anyone say otherwise, okay?" Maggie says and Harlow nods.

"Oh my god! Mini me!" Kara squeals excitedly as she sees Harlow in her new glasses, Harlow laughs corrects her glasses slightly just like Kara does every time she's a bit nervous. "Well darn, you do remind me a lot of Kara when she was younger." Alex says as she sees Harlow in her new glasses.

Harlow could feel how all the notices dampened  and she took a deep breath, finally she could hear her own thoughts again. "Thank god for these glasses, I don't think I could've handled all the sounds." Harlow says rubbing her head. "It'll get easier to control your hearing with time, but for now these will help, and if you one day you want to save people those glasses are a good disguise." Kara says.

"No they're not." Maggie says shaking her head laughing "and besides, she's not gonna be a superhero, that's way too dangerous." Maggie says wrapping her arms around the young girl. "Hey, I can handle myself just fine thank you." Harlow says and they all laugh "yeah, around humans maybe, but there's other aliens out there." Alex says and Harlow sighs.

"But it would be so cool if I could do what Kara does." Harlow says "I know, but it's too dangerous." Maggie says and Harlow sighs. "Come on, we have some papers to sign." Alex says and they went to sign the adoption papers.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, mom! Um, so there's some things that me and Maggie have to tell you. Quite a big thing actually. Would you want to come over for the weekend, it's something I'd like to tell you in person." Alex says as she speaks to Eliza on the phone.

"Of course Sweetie, I'll book a plane ticket right away." Eliza says "oh no, Kara is on her way to pick you up and she should be there right about now." Alex says before she hears a slight swish on the other end of the line. "Oh she's here, I'll see you soon then." Eliza says before hanging up the phone.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." Maggie says wrapping her arms around Alex's waist from behind "I hope so, you should've seen how she reacted when I told her I was working for the DEO. God knows how she'll react to this, she'll probably be like "Alex, you should've talked to me about this first" or "Alex, are you really ready for this kind of responsibility?" Gosh, who knows what will come out of that mouth." Alex says nervously.

"Hey, look at me..." Maggie says and spins Alex around so she can look her in the eyes "no matter what she says I know we can do this, you can do this. Don't let her opinion get you down, the most important thing is that you know you can do it." Maggie says and Alex smiles.

"What would I do without you?" Alex says and kisses the shorter woman passionately. A swoosh comes from the balcony and they instantly pull away. "You'll do great, I'll be right by your side the whole time." Maggie says stroking her back soothingly.

"Mom! Hey!" Alex says wrapping Eliza in a big hug, "my beautiful daughter, how have you been?" Eliza asks cupping Alex's cheeks "I've been really good actually." Alex answers.

"And Maggie, I've missed you." Eliza says hugging Maggie tightly who gladly accepts the hug. "I've missed you too Mrs Danvers." Maggie says happily "oh you know you can call me Eliza." Eliza says and Maggie smiles.

"So...what is this big thing you guys were going to tell me, I have a feeling I know what it is." Eliza says excitedly "oh no you don't." Alex sings awkwardly and Eliza raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Harlow, come here for a second, there's someone I want you to meet." Alex says and Harlow skips into the living room with a happy smile on her face "Harlow, this is my mother, Eliza. Mom, this is our daughter and your granddaughter." Alex says nervously as she places her hands on Harlow's shoulders.

"Hi." Harlow says shyly and waving slightly, Eliza looks up at both Maggie and Alex with a shocked expression for a few seconds, not really knowing what to say she looks back down at Harlow. "Hi there, I'm Eliza. It's nice to meet you." She says and shakes Harlow's hand. "Nice to meet you too." Harlow replies.

"Alex, could I speak to you alone for a second?" Eliza asks and Alex sighs, here comes the complaints. "Yeah, Harlow why don't you, Maggie and Kara go down and buy some ice cream." Alex says and they all nod before heading out. 

Alex turns to face Eliza who has a look of mixed emotions, disappointment, anger, and sadness.

"Mom I-" Alex begins but Eliza cuts her off "Alexandra Danvers, why didn't you tell me about this sooner? And do you know how big of a responsibility a child is?" Eliza asks disappointed "yes, I do know. Mostly because you told me to look after Kara ever since I was 15 years old." Alex says annoyed.

"Why did you even adopt an older child? Why not a younger one? How did this even happen?" Eliza asks "a week ago a pod came down to earth, Harlow was in that pod. She was scared, she had no family just like Kara. And me and Maggie we got to know her and we instantly got attached to this young girl. We didn't want to let anyone else take care of her cause you know how the foster system is these days. And besides, we know more about aliens than anyone else does, we know how to keep her safe." Alex says and Eliza sighs.

"I have to say, I'm very disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner, but....I'm proud of you." Eliza says and Alex's heart skips a beat, did she just hear her mother say that she was proud of her. That was something that didn't happen often, and when it did it came unexpectedly.

"You are?" Alex asked and Eliza nods "I am, little bit disappointed, but I understand you must've been really busy." Eliza says and Alex smiles before pulling her mother in for a hug. "Thank you mom, honestly, it means so much to know that you're proud of me." Alex says as she lets a couple of tears fall.

"I'm always proud of you Alexandra, I know I might not say it enough, but I am, all the time." Eliza says and Alex smiles. "Now, tell me more about my granddaughter, how old is she? Where is she from?" Eliza asks and Alex chuckles slightly "well, she's 13. She's from a planet called Zepton..." Alex starts and tells her about Harlow's story and what happened before she got here.


	14. Chapter 14

The alarm went of and Harlow rolls over annoyed and placing a pillow above her head to try and dampen the the alarm. "Wake up. It's time for school." Maggie says walking inside and turning off the alarm for Harlow. "Nooo...This is torture. Like for real. Why is school even a thing?!" Harlow whined still with her pillow over her head.

"If school didn't exist, how do you think the world would work?" Maggie asked and Harlow groaned "yeah I know, I know. But 7 am? Really?" Harlow asked and Maggie laughed "get dressed and come and eat some breakfast." Maggie says walking towards the door.

"You're mean!" Harlow whines throwing the pillow at Maggie, "hey!" Maggie yells and Harlow's eyes widens before the pillow hits her face. "Oooh, right in the face!" Maggie says laughing and walks off.

Harlow sighs and literally drags herself out of bed. She rolls off the bed and lands on the floor with a big thud, thank god that she was an alien, or else that probably would've hurt, a lot. She lazily stand up and walks over to the chair to put on her school uniform. It was a red uniform with the schools logo on the right side of the jacket.

She brushed her short blonde hair not bothering to do much with it. And even if she wanted to, there wouldn't be a lot of hairstyles to choose between. 

"Do I look okay?" Harlow asked as she stepped inside the kitchen, both Maggie and Alex's look turned into complete adoration because of how adorable Harlow looked in her school uniform. "Stand still, don't move!" Alex says before rushing off to get her phone.

Harlow looks at her confused as she comes running back with her phone in her hand "what are you-oh boy..." Harlow says as she sees the phone in her hand. "Please tell me you're not gonna take a photo?" Harlow whines "is everyone like this here on earth?" Harlow asks and they both laugh.

"No, just some people." Maggie says and Alex rolls her eyes, "it her first day of school, sorry if I want to have a picture to look back on." Alex says a little grumpily but can't help to smile. "Say cheese!" Alex says "way what now?" Harlow asked confused.

"Oh, that's a saying we use whenever we take pictures. I'm actually not why that is through..." Alex says "okay....well...cheese." Harlow says and Alex takes the picture. "Perfect! This is going to the wall!" She says beamingly "ok, now let's get some breakfast in you before you head to school." Alex says and they all sit down by the table.

A swish comes from the window and they all look towards that direction to se Kara landing on the balcony. "Hey guys!" Kara says excitedly strolling inside "hey Kara, we didn't know you were coming." Alex says a little bit surprised "oh yeah, I just wanted to drop in and wish Harlow good luck today and give her this." Kara says and hands her a paper bag.

Harlow opens it to see 2 donuts from the donut store a couple of blocks away, "yeees! Thanks aunt Kara!" Harlow says thanking her. One thing she's learned to love a little bit extra on this planet are the doughnuts, probably the best thing she has ever eaten.

"What'd she give you?" Maggie asks "doughnuts!" Harlow says excitedly "Kara, she's not suppose to eat that on weekdays, and especially not at breakfast." Maggie says "well, good thing it doesn't affect her in any way then." Kara says and nudges Harlow's shoulder playfully. "I love being an alien, I can seriously eat how many of these that I want without gaining any weight." Harlow says stuffing the second doughnut in her mouth.

Alex and Maggie just shakes their heads in laughter, "well Kara, I think you've officially become Harlow's favorite person. What are you gonna bribe her with next, a pony?" Alex asks and Harlow giggles almost choking on the doughnut. "I'm not bribing her, I'm just showing her all the delicious kind of foods this planet has to offer." Kara says.

"And the food here is delicious!" Harlow moans and throws the paper bag in the trash, "oh boy, there's two of you now. Before you know it they're gonna start wearing the same outfit." Alex says taking a sip of her coffee. Kara laughs, "well, I better head off now. Got some bad guys to catch." Kara says as she hears the sirens from outside.

"Come on kid, we better get going to if we don't wanna be late." Maggie says and stands up to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

*

"Hi. We're here to sign some papers for our daughter who starts today." Maggie says as they stand by the reception "yes, let me get principal Stephen Lester for you. One moment." The lady says and walk off. Soon a middle aged man around 50 comes out.

"Hi, I'm Stephen Lester, the principal." Mr Lester says shaking Alex and Maggie's hand, "I'm Alex, we spoke on the phone." Alex says. Me Lester went to shake Harlow's hand, but she just looks at his hand confused for a moment, what was she suppose to do? She looked up at Maggie and Alex confused. "Sorry, she's a little bit shy around new people. But she warms up pretty quickly once she gets to know them." Alex says laying a comforting hand on Harlow's shoulder.

Harlow smiles at Mr Lester not really knowing what else to do. Coming from a different planet and all she had no idea what a handshake was or what it was for.

"It's okay, I think you'll love this school Harlow. Everyone is really nice and we have the finest teachers in national City. I'm sure you'll really like it here." Mr Lester says with a bright smile.

Maggie and Alex signs the papers and Harlow gets handed a map on the school so she can navigate around without getting lost. She also get her schedule and her books for all the classes. "Okay, I think that was all. I hope you'll enjoy Sydney Jefferson Private School. I'm sure you'll make tons of new friends." Mr Lester says before heading back to his office.

"Will you be okay on your own from now on?" Alex asks and Harlow nods "I think so." Harlow says "okay, good luck today. And remember, don't use any of your powers." Alex says and Harlow nods. "Oh and when someone reaches out their hand you're suppose to shake it, like this." Alex says and shows her "oh right, I'm so stupid. On Zepton we usually nod at each other when greeting people." Harlow says.

"What if I do something else wrong?" Harlow asks "you won't, I promise. Just do your best okay?" Alex says and Harlow nods before throwing herself in Alex's arms. "Bye." Harlow says and hugs Maggie too before walking off to her first class.


	15. Chapter 15

Harlow took a deep breath before stepping inside the classroom, she was already 5 minutes late from trying to navigate herself to the right classroom. She opened the door slowly and everyone looked at her "I-I'm sorry, I-I got lost." Harlow says awkwardly.

"You're the new girl right?" The teacher asked and Harlow nodded "I'm Mrs Buckley, I'm your math teacher this year. You can go and sit down beside Jason over there." Mrs Buckley said and Harlow nodded and sat down beside the boy.

He was wearing round golden glasses, his hair was dark blonde and he had some slight freckles on his nose. His eyes were emerald green and his smile was something out of this world. "Hi, I'm Jason." He says and reaches out his hand and Harlow takes it and shakes his hand, remembering what Alex had said.

"Wow, quite strong grip you've got there." He says and Harlow instantly realizes that she might've grabbed his hand a little bit hard, "sorry." She says and let's go of his hand. "It's okay." He says laughing slightly "did you just move to National City?" Jason asks "uh yeah, 2 weeks ago." Harlow half lies, she wasn't really lying since it's actually been around 2 weeks since she came to earth.

"Cool, where'd you move from?" He asks and Harlow bites her lips nervously "uh...up north." Harlow says hoping he will just let it go "north? As in North Dakota?" He asks "yeah, somewhere around there." Harlow says. "Cool. I've lived in National City pretty much all my life, my parents moved here 2 years after I was born." He says and Harlow nods.

"I want you to take out your math books and start working at page 89 to page 92." Mrs Buckley said and Harlow grabbed her math book, as she turned the pages to page 89 she saw that pretty much everything was the same as on her planet. She was relieved to know that she didn't have to learn any new math techniques, she didn't wanna stand out even more from everybody else.

She quickly started working on the equations. In less than 10 minutes she'd finished all the pages. "Mrs Buckley, I've finished everything." Harlow said and everyone looked at her like she was insane. Mrs Buckley came up and looked through her paper and raised an eyebrow impressed.

"Wow, you finished it in 10 minutes." Mrs Buckley said and Harlow raised her eyebrows in shock, it had only been 10 minutes? This must be because of the sun, this must be some kind of power, making her 10 times smarter than she already was. "you young lady have some real talent here, you'll get really far if you continue working like this. You've counted this out faster than I can. I think we might have to get you a higher grade math book." Mrs Buckley said with a slight chuckle.

"How did you do that?" Jason asked shocked "I'm just really...smart. I've always been a really fast thinker." Harlow lied. "Well, guess I'm not the smartest in the class anymore." Jason laughed and Harlow smiled.

Next class was PE. "Don't you have any gym clothes?" Jason asked as she entered the school gym. "Uh no, I forgot." Harlow said, they'd bought gym clothes but she didn't know what lessons she would have today until she got the schedule this morning.

"Okay everyone, we're going to start warming up with a game of dodgeball." Mr Sanders says and divides everyone into 2 teams.

He throws a ball in the middle before everyone rushes to it to get to the ball first. A taller guy with blonde hair gets the ball first and instantly throws it at a blonde girl standing closest to him.

It hits her leg and she sighs "you're out." He says, they keep throwing the balls at each other and Harlow has no idea what's going on. All of the sudden a ball comes flying towards her and she quickly catches it with her right hand. "Aw man." The boy says and walks over to sit on the bench.

"Throw the ball then?" One of the girls yelled as Harlow just stood there, she hesitated for a second before taking a deep breath and throwing the ball at a girl with blonder long hair put up in a ponytail. "Aah!" The girl screams as the ball hits her leg and she falls down. The couch runs over to her, "you okay?" He asks "no...I think my ankle is broken." She says and he feels her ankle, "no, it's just sprained." He says helping her up.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Harlow stuttered and the girl gave her a glare, if looks could kill.

Everyone was staring at her, some angry looks and some surprised looks. "I-" Harlow started, before she had any time to react a boy yelled "get her!" And everyone grabbed a ball and threw it at her.

Harlow ran out of the gym and directly to the nearest bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She leaned against the door, tears falling down her cheek. She closed her eyes and let out a sniffle. She clearly hadn't learned to control her powers. What would she do wrong next? Bump into someone and break their shoulder? This was all just too much.

Harlow jumped as her phone rang, she still hadn't gotten used to this cellphone thingy. She shakily grabbed it, it was Maggie. She shakily pressed the answer button and placed it against her ear. "Hey honey, I heard what happened." Maggie says and Harlow sniffles wiping away a tear. "How did you know?" Harlow asked "your PE teacher called me and told me what happened. He was really confused on how it happened, I just told him she must've stepped wrong or something just as you threw the ball. It worked this time, but it might not work the next time, honey you have got to be careful." Maggie says and Harlow sighs.

"I know, I didn't mean to. I forgot to control my powers." Harlow says wiping another tear "I know you didn't, hey, I'm just outside right now. I called you in sick for the rest of the day." Maggie says "thank you, I don't think I could've handled another minute of being here, I'll be right there." Harlow says before hanging up.

She unlocked the stall and stepped outside only to find the girl that she'd thrown the ball at, "h-how long have you've been here?" Harlow asked "long enough, you're an alien, aren't you?" The girl asked "what? That's ridiculous." Harlow said fake laughing "I heard everything, about you not being able to control your powers. Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid." The girl says.

"P-Please, don't tell anyone! I-I didn't mean to. I just got here 2 weeks ago. I just wanna fit in, and being who I am doesn't make it easy." Harlow says feeling herself in the verge of tears again. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She says "really?" Harlow asked surprised "yeah. I was the new girl once, I know how you feel. And I get it, being new to this world and all. I don't know if you could tell but I have a British accent, I moved here from England just 2 years ago. I had a really hard time fitting in too." She says and Harlow smiles "well, I'm glad I'm not the only one." Harlow says.

"Yeah. I think we got off on the wrong start, my name is Molly, what's yours?" She asked "I'm Harlow, nice to meet you."  Harlow says and shakes her hand, carefully this time.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey, how you doing kid?" Maggie asked as Harlow got in the car, "so much better, except someone knows my secret." Harlow says "what?! Harlow! You said you've be careful." Maggie says a little more sternly than she intended "I-I know. It was the girl I hit with the ball, she heard my conversation with you in the bathroom. But she promised she wouldn't tell anyone. We both got off on a really bad start. She's not as bad as she seems, she's British actually. She understood how I felt since she moved here just 2 years ago." Harlow says and Maggie sighs.

"She better not tell anyone, but I'm glad you made a friend. But just, try to be more careful next time." She says and Harlow nods "I will, I promise.".

*  
"Hey Harlow!" Molly says running up to her "hi!", "so, I was wondering if you'd like to go out and do something tomorrow?" Molly asked "I'd love to, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Harlow asked "well, I ride. I have a horse, his names Bay." Molly says "what's riding? And what's a horse?" Harlow asked confused "oh right, I forgot you weren't from here for a second. A horse, it an animal, four legs, strong, beautiful. I've never explained a horse to someone before. Here's a pic of him." She says and shows her a picture of her horse.

"Oh, it's like a unicorn, except without the horns." Harlow says "you have unicorns at your planet??!" Molly asks surprised "shh, not so loud! But yeah, is that like some fantasy animal here or?" She asks and Molly nods. "Hey, do you wanna go to the stable with me after school, I could teach you how to ride, it's really fun." Molly says excitedly "I don't know, they seem quite big..." Harlow says skeptically.

"Don't worry, they're not that big. And I promise, my horse is the nicest pony in the stable. You don't wanna meet Smokey, he's a hand full, and when I mean a hand full I really mean a hand full." Molly says. "Why? What does he do?" Harlow asked curiously "well, he's really wild. No one really knows how he got that way, but the stable chef rescued him from slaughter. He won't let anyone handle him, even our most experienced rider couldn't handle him. They've been trying for over a year now, he just won't budge. I don't understand why they still have him here." She says and Harlow nods.

"I'll meet you by the bikes when school ends." Molly says and heads off to her lesson.

*

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. Our teacher dragged out on the chemistry lesson." Harlow says rolling her eyes annoyed, "it's okay, hey, want me to give you a ride to the stable, I always bike here." Molly says as she unlocks her bike "sure." Harlow says and gets on it.

"You ready?" Molly asks "yep.". She starts biking and Harlow squeals slightly as she feels the how unbalanced it is. "Please don't fall." Harlow says holding on tight to Molly, "I won't." She laughs. 10 minutes later they arrive at the stable.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" Harlow says as they arrive at the equestrian center, "it is, isn't it." Molly says as they step inside the barn, "wow, okay that's a strong smell." Harlow says, she doesn't really know what to think, she kinda likes the smell, but at the same time she doesn't.

"This is Bay." Molly says as they arrive at a stall with a chestnut colored horse. "He's beautiful." Harlow says stroking Bays mule. 

"So, do you wanna ride him? I promise, a bomb could go off and he wouldn't flinch." Molly says "yeah okay, I guess I could try riding him. It's not like I could hurt myself if I fall off anyway." Harlow says with a wink and Molly laughs and leads her to the tack room.

"This is the tackroom, this is where we keep all the tack for the horse, hence the name." Molly says and grabs a black allround saddle with a yellow saddle pad and a bridle. "Okay so before we tack up we gotta make sure to brush him off, it's to prevent the horse from getting itchy or getting scars from the dirt." Molly says as they walk back to Bays stall.

She opens the stall gate and leads him out in the stable aisle and ties him up. "Here, start brushing from the neck and work your way back." Molly says and hands Harlow a brush. Harlow carefully starts brushing Bay and she smiles as he starts to nibble on her shirt. "Hey you, that's not food." Harlow chuckles "here, give him this." Molly says and hands her some treats.

"Just hold your hand out and he'll take them gently." Molly says and Harlow does was she says and giggles slightly at the ticklish sensation of his mule. "I already love these animals." Harlow says as she kisses Bays forehead. "I knew you would. Horses have a way of connecting with you that no other animal has." Molly says and hugs Bay. 

After tacking him up they walked outside to the riding arena.

"Okay so you always mount up from the left side of the horse." Molly says "how come?" Harlow asks "I actually don't know." Molly says laughing. "Grab a hold of the rein, put your left foot in the stirrup and swing yourself up." Molly says and Harlow nods and does what she explained. She easily gets up in the saddle without any trouble.

"Perfect! Now hold the reins like this, put your heels down and straighten your back." Molly says and Harlow does, "good, you have a natural seat." She says and Harlow smiles proud of herself. "Now, we're going to start off by walking around the arena to warm him up a bit." Molly says "just kick your heels carefully and he'll walk on." Molly says and Harlow does "oh rao, I'm on a horse. Oh my!" Harlow says half frightened "you're doing great, keep your head up and look forward." Molly says instructing her.

"Now I'm gonna put out some cones and you're going to steer him around them." Molly says and places out cones on the longer side of the arena.

Now I want you to steer him in a zigzag motion, just push one of your heels a little bit to his side, right leg if you wanna turn left and left leg if you wanna turn right and help a little with the reins." Molly says and Harlow rides through the cones. "That's great!" Molly says. She teaches her some different riding ways like how to change the rein for example.

"Do you wanna try to trot?" Molly asks "what's a trot?" Harlow asks "it's like jogging." Moly says and Harlow nods "okay." She says and kicks her heels slightly and he starts trotting right away. She's bouncing around in the saddle like a basket ball. "Oooh rao, this is not the most comfortable thing in the world." Harlow says "you gotta stand up and sit down in the saddle." Molly says and Harlow does, it takes a while for her to find the rhythm, but soon she does and she realizes that it wasn't actually so hard when you've found the rhythm.

"That's amazing! Great job! I think that's enough for today, walk a few laps around the arena and then we'll take him inside." Molly says.

*

As soon as they get inside the stable she hears her phone ring from where she left her bag right outside Bays stall, "Hi Alex, what's up?" Harlow asks "where are you? Why haven't you answered your phone, we've been worried sick about you." Alex yells, oh shit, she had totally forgotten to tell them she was going with Molly to the stables today. "I'm sorry, I forgot to call. I'm with Molly at the stable." Harlow says "the stable?" Alex says surprised "yeah, the on by Green Hill fields." Harlow replies "Okay, I'll come and get you right now." Alex says before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Molly asked "my adoptive parents, they were both really worried, I totally forgot to call them and tell them I was coming here." Harlow says biting down on her lip nervously. 5 minutes later Alex and Maggie walked into the stable, "Harlow, honey, you're not hurt are you?" Alex asked "last time I checked I can't get hurt, remember." Harlow says "oh right, yeah. I just, horses can be really dangerous." Alex says "Alexandra Danvers, are you telling me you're scared of horses?" Maggie asks and Alex chuckles "pfft, no..." she says and they all laugh.

"I promise you Ms Danvers, they're not dangerous. Here, give him this." Molly says and hand Alex some treats "hold out your hand, he won't bite you, I promise." Molly says and Alex carefully holds out her hand. Bay takes the treats from her hand and she smiles "guess that wasn't so bad after all." Alex says and Harlow smiles.

"You should really let Harlow start riding here, she has some real talent." Molly says, "can I? Please?" Harlow asks "sure, why not." Alex says and Harlow quells excitedly "let me get the chief so you can sign her up!" Molly says and runs towards the stable office.


	17. Chapter 17

"So these powers that you have, what kind of powers are they? Are they the same as supergirl's?" Molly asks curiously as they sat in the library by the biology section to do some research on different chemical reactions.

"Well, not exactly the same. But I can fly, and I have superhearing which was really hard at the beginning cause everything was so loud, but these glasses dampen my powers a bit so everything isn't as intense." Harlow says and turns the page in the biology book. "Oh here we go, acid-base reactions." Harlow says finding the right chemical reaction they had been looking for.

"Man, I wish I could do that stuff. My life would be so much easier." Molly says leaning her head against the bookshelf, "I can't really use them anyway, or well, I'm not allowed to." Harlow says "how come?" Molly asks "they think it's too dangerous. And they want me to have such a normal life as possible." Harlow says.

"That sucks, but can't you do it in secret, like go save the world in the evening." Molly says and Harlow laughs "yeah no, I mean I would love to, but if they ever found out they will literally kill me." Harlow says. "They won't, do it!" Molly says "I don't know, and besides, they would probably realize it's me right away. Even if I removed my glasses everyone would recognize me." Harlow says "well duh. It's not like you can just remove your glasses and suddenly you look like a totally different person." Molly says and Harlow chuckles.

If she only knew.

"But seriously, you could wear a mask, like a cool costume or something. I'll make it for you. I actually got an A in sewing class. We could be a team, I'll work behind you and do all the technical stuff and you fight the bad guys. We could have our own little super team!" Molly says excitedly.

"Okay fine, you got me. Let's do it!" Harlow says "really?!" Molly asks "yep, but you better make me look good in that costume." Harlow says and Molly smiles "oh you'll better than good, you'll look super duper megatastic!" Molly says and Harlow laughs.

*

"I'm home!" Harlow yells and places her bag on the floor "hey! How was school?" Maggie asks as Harlow steps inside the living room, "it was great, I'm so happy I met Molly. She's the most amazing friend you could ever have." Harlow says and sits down on the couch and just now realizing how tired she was. "I'm glad everything worked out." Maggie says and Harlow smiled "me too." Harlow says and places a pillow in Maggie lap before laying down. "Maggie?" Harlow asked "yeah?" She asked as she kept stroking Harlow hair soothingly "when you first went out in the field, how sacred were you?" Harlow asked and Maggie tilted her head in confusion.

"I was scared, I think anyone would be. How come you're asking me this question?" Maggie asks "I just thought, maybe when I grow up I could become a cop, like you. It seems fun, chasing the bad guys and all." Harlow says and Maggie smiles "you can be whatever you want, you just have to set your mind to it and do it even if you feel scared." Maggie says and Harlow smiles before sitting up.

"Thanks mom." Harlow says before kissing her on the cheek and walks to her room. 

Maggie can barely function at what Harlow had just said, she called her mom. She actually called her mom. She didn't really think that would happen, Harlow was already so grown up and she thought she'd might feel weird saying it, but apparently not.

She just sat there smiling, looking like a dumbass. "What are you smiling at?" Alex asked as she appeared in the living room doorway. "Oh you're home. You'll never guess what just happened." Maggie says standing up "what? What happened?" Alex asked confused at why Maggie was shining with joy, not that she wasn't always, but just a little bit extra much today.

"She called me mom." Maggie says "she did?" Alex asked and Maggie nodded happily "seems like she's finally warmed up to us enough and that she finally feels safe and at home." Alex says and Maggie smiles before pressing a soft kiss on Alex's lips. 

"Oh, and apparently she wants to become a cop like you and me." Maggie says "I'm not a cop, I'm a special agent actually." Alex says and Maggie imitates her.

"I'm nOt A cOP I'm A SpECiaL AgeNt aCtUally." Maggie says. "Shut up." Alex says and picks her up bridal style and walks them over to their bedroom. "We can't do it now, Harlow is right next door." Maggie says "I'll just get Kara to pick her up. One sec." Alex says before calling Kara to ask her to pick Harlow up. 

"Hey Kara, could you possibly watch Harlow tonight? Cause me and Maggie need some-" Alex says but Kara interrupts her "okay, wherever you're going with that, just please don't. You've already scarred me for life three times whilst I walked in on things I do NOT want to see." Kara says and Alex laughs.

"Yeah yeah, but could you?" Alex asks "yeah, I'll be there in a flash." Kara says.

"Hey Harlow, You'll be staying at Kara's tonight. Me and Maggie have some work we have to finish up." Alex says and Harlow nods. "Oh, she's here." Alex says.

"Hey kid! Wanna have a movie night? We could buy tons of donuts." Kara says "yessss! You're the best aunt Kara! Bye Mama, bye mom, see you tomorrow." Harlow says before they fly off.

"She called me Mama." Alex says almost feeling herself tear up and Maggie smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

"Come on! I gotta show you something!" Molly says and pulls her inside the bathroom, she quickly checks under every stall to make sure they're alone before rummaging through her bag and pulling out a black body suit with purple decorations around the wrists, shoulders and hips.

"What do you think?" Molly asks and Harlow gasps "it's amazing! You weren't kidding when you said you got an A in sewing class." Harlow says impressed and Molly smiled before pulling up a purple mask that went just over the eyes. "And I got you this too, so no one will recognize you. Oh and I fixed the suit so that it's bulletproof." Molly says "you can do that?" Harlow asked surprised "yep, there's a reason I have way more advanced science books than anyone in the class you know." Molly says smirking.

"Come on, let's head to class before we're late." Molly says and they rush to their next lesson.

*

"The industrial revolution began in Great Britain-" their history teacher Mr Savich said before getting interrupted by the whole school building shaking and the sound of an explosion.

"What the hell?" He said and walked over to the window to see the building just across the street on fire. "Okay, I want everyone to walk calmly out of the building and get on the nearest school bus." Mr Savich says and everyone starts rushing out of the classroom in panic.

"Harlow, go." Molly says as they get outside and Harlow nods and instantly rushes to get changed in super speed. In seconds she's at the building where the bomb went off and she can see that if she doesn't hurry the building is going to fall apart. Before thinking she rushes inside the building to see if there's anyone still alive in there. 

Inside there's fire and smoke everywhere making it hard to see clearly. A beam has fallen down and under it there's a woman, not much older than 25, trapped under it. The woman is knocked out but Harlow instantly rushes towards her to see if she's still breathing, she checks her pulse and she is.

Harlow instantly lifts the beam off her legs and then lifts up the woman before rushing outside with her. As she gets outside there's firemen, paramedics and cops everywhere. And of course her mom is there, oh god, Harlow keeps her head down as she rushes up to the paramedics and places the woman on the stretcher "she's unconscious, but she's still alive." Harlow says and the paramedic nods a little shocked.

She really hoped Maggie wouldn't recognize her.

Harlow instantly rushes inside but is met by supergirl, or well, kara as she knows her as. She looks at Harlow a bit shocked, but she doesn't seem to recognize her.

She's noticing the building is about to collapse "Supergirl, hold up the building and I'll get everyone else out of there." Harlow says and supergirl nods.

Thankfully they got everyone safely out of the building. There were photographers everywhere taking picture and Harlow smiled at the camera, she already loved this feeling, the feeling of knowing that you've done something really amazing.

"Who are you?" One of the photographers shouted "Amethyst!" Harlow said before flying off.

*

"Amethyst?! That was the best thing you could come up with?" Molly asked later that evening as they were sat in mollys bedroom watching a movie, "it was the first thing that came to my mind." Harlow says and Molly shakes her head "oh god, you know you're stuck with that name now. You can't ever change it" Molly says and Harlow laughs "I know, it just all happened so quickly. But to be honest, I kinda like that name." Harlow says and Molly smiles.

*

"Hey Harlow. So I was wondering if you'd like to do something this afternoon?" Jason asked coming up to her as she was on her way to her next lesson "sure. What did you have in mind?" Harlow asked "maybe we could go and see a movie?" Jason asked. Was he asking her out on a date? Or did he just want to hang out as friends? Harlow shrugged off the thought and nodded "sure. What time?" She asked "my mom is picking me up after school and then she'll drive us there." Jason said and Harlow nodded "great, see you later then." She says and smiles as she waves goodbye.

*

"Hey! My mom should be here any minute now. So what movie would you want to see?" Jason asks "I don't know. To be honest I don't really know what movies are on at the moment." Harlow says awkwardly "how about the new Star Wars movie?" He asks "sure, that'll be great." She says and he smiles "oh, she's here." He says as a black Range Rover pulls up.

"Hi. Lillian, I'm Jason's mother." Lillian says and smiles.

 

__

OOOH CLIFFHANGER


	19. Chapter 19

"Wait, why did we pass the movie theatre, I thought we were going to go see a movie?" Harlow asked "yeah, no." Lillian says evilly and Harlow's heart speeds up "what?" She asks confused "I suppose you haven't heard of me. I'm Lillian Luthor. Leader of project Cadmus. An organization set to kill all aliens on this planet, and you little lady are the key to getting all of them." Lillian says.

What the hell? She had to get out, she tried opening the car door, but it was locked. She even tried kicking it so it would break, but somehow her powers wouldn't work.

"Why can't I use my powers??!" Harlow asked panicked "because this whole car is filled with led and kryptonite, you're just as weak as any other human being." Lillian says and Jason chuckles evilly. "You really didn't think I was actually asking you out on a date were you?" Jason asks and Harlow gulps.

"H-How did you know. I haven't told anyone but-" Harlow says "-but Molly. Oh I heard you two in the library when you were talking. That's how I know." Jason says.

Harlow punches him in the face with all the power she's got, Jason looks at her like he's about to kill her. "Why are you doing this?" Harlow asks feeling like she's about to start crying at any second. "Because aliens are a threat to our future, to the human kind. They are nothing else but ugly beasts who wants to steal our jobs and sooner or later they you will take over the world, but we're going to stop you." Jason says and Harlow feels like punching him again, but she knows it won't do any good anyways.

"My moms are going to find me, and they will take you down." Harlow says and Lillian laughs "believe whatever you want little girl." She says.

Harlow screams, if she can't get out of here herself she could at least scream and maybe someone will hear her. "It's no use, the car is soundproof." Lillian says. "Jason, I thought you were actually really nice. I actually thought you wanted to be my friend. You and your mother you are-" Harlow says but he interrupts her "yeah, she's not actually my mother. My parents work for her." He says.

"You son of a bitch." Harlow says.

*

"Shouldn't she be home by now?" Alex asks Maggie as they sit on the couch "yeah you're right, she said she'd be home by 7." Maggie says looking at her phone to see that the time was already 8. "I'm gonna call her." Alex says and scrolls through her contacts. "She's out with a boy, she might just have forgotten the time." Maggie says "that's exactly what I'm worried about. She's out with a boy, we haven't even met him. He could be that classic playboy." Alex says worriedly and Maggie nods "I just don't want him to pressure her into something, they're only 13 for gods sake." Alex says as she places her head in her hands nervously. "yeah, you're right." Maggie says.

Alex calls Harlow but it goes directly to voice mail. "She's not answering. It goes directly to voicemail." Alex says "maybe they decided to watch another movie?" Maggie suggests "no I don't think so, I mean, if they did she would've texted us." Alex says "she might've just forgotten. Let's wait an hour and try calling her then." Maggie says and Alex nods "okay." She says and puts the phone on the coffee table.

Another hour goes by but Harlow still hadn't showed up. "I'm gonna try calling her again." Alex says and picks up her phone but it goes directly to voicemail again. "Okay now I'm seriously getting worried." Alex says "me too. Let call J'onn and get him to look into it." Maggie says and Alex trying not to panic.

*

"Let go of me!" Harlow screamed as they dragged her inside an abandoned warehouse. "Not until we get what we need." Lillian says and pushes her inside a cage. "Let me out you son of bitch!" She screamed trying to break the cage but it was no use, it was filled with led. 

*

"Have you got any leads?" Maggie asks "no, not yet." Winn says, all of the sudden the screens go black and Lillian's face pops up. "Hello. I've got something that I think you guys might be interested in." Lillian says and the camera turns toward Harlow. Maggie's heart stops, no. This was exactly what she was afraid of.

"Harlow!" Alex yells, "Mama?!" Harlow says as she hears Alex's voice on the other end. "Darling, we're gonna come and get you, alright. Don't be scared." Alex says "I-I'm not scared." Harlow says lying, trying to convince herself that she wasn't. But she was, she was so fucking scared.

"Where's mom?" Harlow asks "I'm right here sweetie, hold on okay, until we come and get you." Maggie says and Harlow feels herself on the verge of breaking down in tears.

"Okay, enough with the family reunion. You will get your daughter back if you give me one thing in return." Lillian says "what?" Maggie asks "I want you to bring me every single alien in national city or else...." Lillian says and the camera turns back to a boy holding a kryptonite knife towards Harlow's threat. And both Alex and Maggie's hearts skips a beat. "deal." Alex says before she could even think "Alex, no!" J'onn says.

"No??! It's my daughter we're talking about here. They are going to kill her if we don't do this!" Alex yells "I know, but this isn't the way to do it. We can't sacrifice thousands of alien life's just for one in return. That's not how it works and you know that agent Danvers." J'onn says. "I did, when it wasn't my daughter we were talking about. She's an innocent little girl, she's done nothing wrong! I love her more than anything in this world and I swear to god if you don't give me a list of all the aliens soon I will get it myself!" Alex yells.

J'onn nods, "okay. Fine, but I want everyone to try and find a different solution whilst we're doing this. There has got to be another way out of this." J'onn says and Alex nods thankfully.

"You have a week to get all the aliens and bring them to me." Lillian says before the screen turns black.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, as all my other chapters this one is unedited so there might be some mistakes. Anyways, enjoy.

"No!" Maggie screams as the screen turns black, she swore that when she got her hands on that son of a bitch she was going to kill her.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" Maggie yelled as many of the DEO agents were staring at her. Maggie felt herself get dizzy and stumbled backwards. Alex quickly reacted was by Maggie's side in seconds to help her.

"Come on, I think it's time you get some sleep. Have you eaten anything?" Alex asked worriedly "no, not since lunch." Maggie says as Alex helps her sit down. "I'll order you something." Alex says "I don't really feel like eating, we need to keep looking for ways to get our daughter back." Maggie says rubbing her forehead in distress.

"I know, and we will. But the best way we can do that is if we eat and get enough sleep." Alex says stroking Maggie's arms. "I-I can't. I...I thought this would never happen again. I never wanted to experience what I experienced when you were kidnapped again. And now...I just...I-" Maggie can't even finish her sentence before she breaks down in tears again.

Alex quickly wraps her arms around her, she's trying not to cry again, but she fails and let's the tears fall anyway. She knew there wasn't much she couldn't say, so instead she just held Maggie in her arms whilst hoping that J'onn and the other agents would find a better solution than to sacrifice thousands of alien.

She knew it was wrong, but she'd do anything to get their daughter back. It's only been a couple of months since she landed here on earth, but yet it felt like she'd known her ever since she was a little baby...she was her baby. Even though she'd never gotten to experience those years. But she was just as innocent as one. And she knew she would always do whatever it took to make sure she was safe and loved.

*

As the screen disconnected Harlow's heart sunk and she gulped. She wanted to cry so badly, she wanted to just curl up into a ball and cry, but she didn't, she couldn't show her weakness.

"Now dear, since you're here you wouldn't mind if I did a couple of tests on you, do you?" Lillian asked and unlocked the cage, Harlow wished this whole building wasn't filled with led, or else she'd kick her ass and gotten out of here by now.

"Don't you even deaf to come near me you wicked witch!" Harlow yelled as Lillian walked closer "I'm afraid I can do whatever I want." Lillian says and calls for two guards to bring Harlow over to a stretcher. "No! Don't touch me!" She creamed and kicked as they carried her over to the stretcher/bed. They tied her feet and hands to the bed so she couldn't move.

Harlow had told herself she wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to show her weakness. But she couldn't help it as the tears started running down her cheeks. She was so scared, even though she'd never admit it she was. 

"Why are you even trying, you're not gonna get a needle through my skin anyway!" Harlow says between tears "the led doesn't just make you weaker, it makes you just as vulnerable as any other human." Lillian says and grabs a syringe. "No! Don't touch me! Don't fucking touch me!" Harlow screamed and Lillian jus laughs and sticks the needle into Harlow's skin and withdraws blood. 

It stings slightly and Harlow closes her eyes thinking about Maggie and Alex. She just wants to be safe, in their arms. "Please, stop. I just want my parents." Harlow cries.

*

Lena hears a swoosh on the balcony behind her and she smiles, "will you never just take the elevator like a normal person?" Lena smiles and spins around in her office chair to face Kara as she steps inside her office.

"Nope. Might occur to the fact that I'm not actually a person, I'm an alien babe." Kara says strutting over to Lena and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

"How's work going?" Kara asks and nuzzles her head into her neck whilst wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "It's going quite well, just finished some emails about upgrading the children's hospital." Lena says and smiles.

Her expression quickly turns serious though and she tilts her head slightly "have you gotten any leads on Harlow yet?" Lena asks and Kara sighs. "No. That's actually why I came here. I need to asks you to do something for me." Kara says.

"Anything, what do you want me to do?" Lena asks "I need you to try and talk to your mother and try to get some information out of her. Or try to convince her that your on her side." Kara says "I think I can do that." Lena smiles and Kara smiles back.


	21. Chapter 21

"Mom, I need to talk to you." Lena says as she speaks to her mother on the phone "why do you want to talk to me all of the sudden, we haven't spoken in years." Lillian says "I just, you were right, about aliens. They are lying pathetic bastards and does nothing more than to steal our jobs and destroy the future of man kind." Lena says trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"How come you changed your mind." Lillian asked "my girlfriend isn't who I thought she was, and neither is Supergirl. They're the same person, she's been lying to me for 4 years." Lena says "oh, you finally found out. I told you so, you can never trust aliens." Lillian says "you knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Lena asked "I wanted you to see just how terrible she could be." Lillian says.

"Well, you were right. And I wanna be in on your plan, whatever it takes to destroy every single alien in this world." Lena says "great, I'll get a car to pick you up at L Corp." Lillian says before they hang up.

"I'm sorry you had to hear me say that." Lena says and looks over at Kara "it's okay, I know you don't mean any of it." Kara says and pulls her in for a hug. "It's best way I could get her to believe me." Lena says. "I know, and you did great." Kara says and Lena smiles. "So what happens now?" Kara asks "well, she's gonna send a car to pick me up, and we'll see what happens." Lena says "wait, you're going in a car with her. What if the plan fails, what if she knows you're lying she'll hurt you?" Kara says worriedly "she won't. She might not love me a lot, but she loves me enough not to hurt me." Lena says and Kara nods.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." Kara says and Lena nods "I promise." Lena says "thank you Lena, for doing this." Alex says and Lena smiles "of course." She says. "Here." Maggie says and hands Lena a necklace, she looks at her confused. "It's a tracker inside it, so we can track you and hopefully find the location Lillian is keeping Harlow." Maggie says, Lena nods and instantly puts the necklace on.

"You guys better get out of here before she comes." Lena says and they all nods and head back to the DEO.

"Promise me you'll be careful?" Kara asks once again "I promise, don't worry about me. I can handle my mother." She says and Kara pulls her in for a passionate kiss. "I love you." Kara says "I love you too. Now go, before they get here." Lena says and Kara nods before flying out the window.

Lena sighs and takes a deep breath. She hated that she had to face her mother again, but she had too, for Harlow.

*

"Okay guys, the tracker is moving, let's get going!" Alex says and Maggie and Alex gets in the car with a few other DEO agents. They follow the tracker and stops a block away from where the other car stops just to make sure no one notices them.

They get to the location and there's a big old warehouse, Alex signals for a few agents to break the door open and they do. "Hands up! You're all under arrest!" Alex yells pointing a big fat gun at everyone inside. Lillian's guards instantly point their guns at the agents and Alex doesn't hesitate to shoot making one of the guards fall lifeless on the ground. The agents starts shooting the other guards, soon enough they're all on the floor, but when they look up Lillian is holding Harlow hostage and holding a kryptonite blade towards her throat. 

"Let her go!" Maggie yells holding her gun steady in her hands, she could feel herself shaking but she was trying not to show it. "Our deal was for you to give me all the aliens, and you broke that deal." Lillian says and Alex steps forward but Lillian pulls the knife closer towards Harlow's throat. "Ah ah, you move and I'll kill her." Lillian says.

Harlow closed her eyes, she knew there was no way out, she opened her eyes again and looked over at Maggie and Alex. "Please! Let her go. She's just an innocent child, she's our daughter. She's done nothing wrong, she's innocent!" Alex says as she feels herself break down "she's not a child, she's a monster, a threat to our kind." Lillian says. "You're the monster, you're killing innocent people who only wants to be accepted and loved." Maggie says "of course that's coming from someone like you. A lesbian, I don't understand how they haven't made that illegal. It's disgusting!" Lillian says.

That's when Harlow's body reacted before her mind did. She used all the power she had in her and punched her elbow into Lillian's stomach as hard as she possibly could. Lillian gasped for breath as she loosened her grip around Harlow. Harlow instantly turned around and kicked right in the gut, making her fall down.

She looked over at Maggie and Alex as they instantly dropped their guns, Harlow sprinted over to them and jumped into both their arms like there was no tomorrow. She clings onto the as tightly as she can, she lets herself cry and they hug her tighter. "It's okay, you're safe now." Maggie says as she strokes her hair soothingly.

Harlow feels how her body starts shaking from her sobs, she doesn't know how to stop. She's just so relieved to be back in her moms arms. "Hey. It's okay. We're here now. No one is going to hurt you ever again okay." Alex says as she strokes the young girls back.

"Can we go home now?" Harlow asks between sobs "of course." Alex says and lifts the girl up in her arms. Usually Harlow would be embarrassed by the fact that Alex was carrying her, but at the moment all she wanted to do was to hug them and never let them go.


	22. Chapter 22

It took Harlow a couple of weeks to heal, not just physically, but mentally. There had been a couple of nightmares here and there, a couple of therapy sessions, but now she was finally feeling like herself again.

She'd finally understood why Alex and Maggie were so serious about not telling anyone that she was an alien, she finally understood the risks and what came with it. All though she never told Jason, she realized that there are people out there who would do terrible things like that. 

She would probably never understand why, no one probably does.

The holidays were coming up, and Harlow was above excited to celebrate her first ever Christmas. Alex and Maggie had told her all about it, and Kara, well, she mostly just talked about all the food.

"So, I was thinking. How about we go and buy a Christmas tree today?" Maggie says and Harlow's eyes lit up. "Really?" She asked like it was the most incredible thing in the world. "Yeah! I know this perfect place where they sell the prettiest Christmas trees." Maggie says and Harlow squeals "yay! I'm gonna go and get changed!" Harlow says and swiftly gets out of her chair and leaves the table, totally forgetting about finishing her breakfast.

Both Maggie and Alex laughs as the young girl almost slips as she turns to the right. "God, she's so adorable." Alex says and Maggie smiles "she really is. I don't want her to grow up." Maggie says pouting and Alex chuckles "me neither." Alex says.

They sit there in silence for a couple of minute before Maggie speaks up again. "I want another one." Maggie says and Alex tilts her head confused, not really registering what Maggie had just said.

"Another one. I want another kid." Maggie says and Alex just stands there a little shocked "mag-" Alex starts but their cut off by Harlow who skips over to them.

"I'm ready to go!" Harlow says as she's dressed in her new winter coat and beanie. "Great! Let's go." Maggie saysand stands up and walks over to the hallway to get dressed leaving Alex in a little bit of a shock.

Maggie hadn't really meant to say it, at least not right now, but it just slipped out. "Are you coming mom?" Harlow asks and Alex gets back to reality. "Uh yeah, sorry." She says and laughs slightly before heading over to the hallway to get dressed in her thick winder coat and boots.

"Take it easy, don't run to far away." Alex says as Harlow skips down the isle of Christmas trees. "Yeah yeah." She says and waves her off. 

"Um so, what you said about earlier, about wanting another child. Did you really mean it?" Alex asked as they slowly walked down the isle of Christmas trees. "Yeah I did. And I'm sorry if I took you by surprise, I just, I've been thinking about it for a while and I wanted to tell you tonight, but I couldn't wait any longer. It just kinda slipped out." Maggie says and Alex smiles "well...if you want to know, I want another one too." Alex says "seriously?" Maggie asked a little surprised.

"Yeah. And maybe this time we could do it all the way from the beginning." Alex says and Maggie smiles brighter than the actual sun. "You Alex Danvers are the most perfect person in this entire world. I love you so much." Maggie says cupping her cheeks, "I love me too." Alex says and Maggie slaps Alex's arms and rolls her eyes. Alex just laughs and pulls her in for a kiss. "I love you too." She says and Maggie smiles.

"Guys! I think I found the perfect Christmas tree!" Harlow says and holds up a big Christmas tree that must be at least 8 feet tall, "what do you guys think? Isn't it perfect!" Harlow says all smiley. "Yeah, it's really pretty, isn't it a bit too big though?" Maggie asks thinking about wether it would be too tall or not.

"I think it fits, its around 13 feet from the floor to the roof I think, so it should work." Alex says and Harlow squeals "yay! Come on, let's go and pay for it." Harlow says and picks up the tree.

"Uh, maybe we should help you with that, people are gonna wonder how a 13 year old can carry a big tree like that all by herself." Alex says laughing slightly "oh right, sorry." Harlow says. Sometimes it was a little bit annoying not being able to use her powers in public.

After paying for the tree they all went to go and buy some Christmas decorations. They already had some at home, but both Alex and Maggie thought it was time to upgrade it a little bit.

"Look at this one, it's beautiful." Harlow says holding up a white glitter deer that you could hang in the tree." "Do you want to buy it?" Alex asked "yes." Harlow says and admires the beautiful Christmas bulb.

"Is there anything else you'd like to hang in the tree?" Maggie asks placing her arm around the young girls shoulder, "well....I really like this one." Harlow says and picks up an orange marbled lightbulb. It almost looked like a planet, her planet.

"It looks like my home planet." Harlow says and her eyes tear up a little bit, it's been a while since she's thought about her aunt, between everything that had happened she hadn't really had the time to think about it.

"Then we'll buy it." Maggie says and kisses the top of her head whilst giving her a hug knowing she might feel a bit down when thinking of her past.

"Thank you." She says and smiles "of course." Maggie says.

They continue shopping and finds a couple of other cute decorations to put in the tree before soon heading back home to  start decorating the tree.


End file.
